


The Ninja Overlord - Part 1: The Rise of an Overlord.

by DarkDragen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Mother/Son, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: In part one of the Ninja Overlord, we’ll see how a few changes in Naruto’s life and having an Overlord in the world, could make a big difference in the story. In this first part of the story, we’ll see the changes leading up to Naruto becoming a Genin.





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Ninja Overlord - Part 1._ **

 

**_The Rise of an Overlord._ **

 

**_By_ **

 

**_Dark Dragen_ **

 

**_Summary:_ ** In part one of the Ninja Overlord, we’ll see how a few changes in Naruto’s life and having an Overlord in the world, could make a big difference in the story. In this first part of the story, we’ll see the changes leading up to Naruto becoming a Genin.

 

**_Disclaimer:_ ** I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters, powers, item and such. I also don’t own Overlord (Game,) or any of the associated characters, powers, item and such. I may or may not own any jutsu that I come up with but as I doubt I'll make any money off them just tell me if you use them.

 

**_Warnings:_ ** I don’t know what is to come, as I’m writing this as I go along, but if you read some of my other stories, you can guess what is going to come. The story will be a bit darker than in the manga and anime. But for the first part of this story, will have Character Death, Mild Character Bashing, Sort-of Alive Kushina, Dark/Powerful/Smarter Naruto, Underage Sex, Smut/Lemons, Violence, Torture, Threesomes, Foursomes, Harem, Naruto having a sister, and Incest just naming a few things that’ll appear in this story. There’ll be OCs Naruto’s grandfather and sister are two of them. Naruto will have two pet foxes and will be at least two/three years older than the rest of the students we see at the start of the show.

 

Before you complain about this, please let me explain, the reason that Naruto will be two years older is to fill in the big plot hole in the show - and that’s his age. Before the show, he was meant to have failed the Academy two other times, yet he is still twelve years old. Now some of you will say that he could have entered the exams early as it is possible, I have to call BULL there. Sorry if anyone in the anime/manga that was going to enter the exams early, it wouldn’t be Naruto. As in the anime/manga there were so many others who could do so with ease, but NOT Naruto. So for this reason, he’ll be older in this story.

 

**_UPDATE:_ ** Now after some feedback to the last version, saying that I have done too many chapters before getting to Naruto’s time and not getting to the point or not putting in enough action into the chapters, I have decided to edit and repost this story. I know I could do flashbacks for most of this, but the thing is that I don’t like doing them unless I have to. I’ve done some in the past and, apart for not feeling that I did them right, I got complained at for doing too many. That’s why I do write what I think is important, like in this case writing Kushina and Minato, and doing flashbacks for what’s not really connected to Naruto. But I’ll do flashbacks if they are important to the story.

 

This repost/edit is for me to allow those who want to learn about the detailed changes, and the consequences that occur because of them, can read them. For those who don’t care about the detail and would prefer to skip this story and wait for part two to read about Naruto becoming the new Overlord, then do so. I’m the kind of person who likes to put the detail into my work to explain why something is happening, what something looks like, what led to something happening, and so on. I believe detail is important to a story. Now I’ll admit I can go overboard at times, and should that ever happen, please forgive me.

 

I would like to thank Reaper4991 for beta reading this chapter and his help with the fight scene within this chapter. 

 

**_Chapter 1._ **

 

**_Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 1._ **

 

**_(Kushina Uzumaki Meets Minato Namikaze)_ **

 

_ 24th of January 1887 - Land of Fire, The Hidden Leaf Village, The Academy: _

 

Now it was coming to the end of the first month of the new year 1887 and the students at the Academy were facing the last few months at the Ninja School before break. However, their normal everyday life was about to change -- a young girl was entering the room. She was a new transfer student and had a round face with red hair that naturally wrapped around her face giving her face an oval-like appearance. Her oval shaped face combined with the redness of her face after she got angry,  earned her a lot of teasing back in her village. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. 

 

“Alright students,” The Sensei called to his ninja aspirants, “Today we have a new student joining our Academy.” He stated before turning to Kushina, the others imitating him. Kushina seemed to withdraw within herself, the pressure making her feel vulnerable. The teacher, seeing how shy the girl was at the moment, encouraged her with a smile,  saying “Come on dear, introduce yourself, don’t be shy.” 

 

“My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I’m ten years old and I came from the Land of Whirlpools, dattebane” Kushina said quickly before she closed her mouth and blushed fiercely, unable to control herself.

 

And not for the first time in her life, a lot of the kids begun to tease her about her looks, verbal tic, and her hair. She was embarrassed, but she wasn’t going to let herself look too bothered by it; she had to be strong, like Kaa, her mother. She couldn’t help but notice one blonde boy not laughing. 

 

“Come on everyone, settle down.” The Sensei chastised and soon after, one kid called out loudly.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” asked one of the students, “Doesn’t the Land of Whirlpools have its own Hidden Village and Academy?” He mocked making Kushina’s eye twitch.

 

“It does!” Exclaimed Kushina, “But in case you forgot,  we are at war and I’m the daughter of our Kage, so I was sent here to better relations between our villages!” She shouted angrily making a few look sheepish and surprised they had a foreign Kage’s daughter in their class. Kushina took a few breaths before continuing, “Anyway, I love ramen and my family; I hate war, those who would betray others, and those who hurt or use the innocent. As for my dream, it’s to become the first female Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.” She exclaimed after introducing more about herself and the last part was really to get them to shut up, although she actually did want to.

 

As she hoped, this got stunned looks on the students’ faces. She said this not because she wanted to create problems but knew that it was very likely that she might not got back to her homeland for a very long time, and if her people’s fears were right, she may not ever go back. So, if she couldn’t be the leader of her own home Hidden Village, which she had wanted to be, then she would dream of becoming one here.

 

She knew it was a bit immature by saying this, but she was young and she wanted them to stop teasing her about things beyond her control. Anyway, like she said, she had come to the Hidden Leaf Village as her own homeland and village, The Hidden Whirlpool Village, was at war with Hidden Rock, Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Mist village who were being supported by a few of the smaller villages. The reason that the Land of Whirlpools and the Hidden Whirlpool Village was being attacked was that although it was only a small nation, the Land and its Hidden Village were among the most powerful of all the nations and Hidden Villages. It even had the nickname as the Sixth Great Hidden Village.

 

The main reason for their strength was because they were renowned for their Sealing Techniques. No one could create, examine, breakdown, and replicate a Seal like an Uzumaki. The other reason for the Land’s strength was because of the Uzumaki Clan and why their village gained the epithet “The Village of Longevity.” You see, the Uzumaki Clan had an unnamed Bloodline and was one that allowed them to have a VERY long life. The Bloodline also gives very fast healing, gave them great stamina, huge chakra reserves, and it also allowed them to resist most poisons. Normal poisons were the only reason that they would ever become ill, as their body would be healing itself from the poison. Then there were some other unique abilities certain Uzumaki had. Some could use put their chakra into another person to heal them or use one of the clans secret jutsu that lets them make chains from chakra. 

 

Their Bloodline was one of two reasons why they were being attacked, the other was their ability with the Sealing Techniques. Because of how dangerous their Seals can be, they weren’t feared for nothing, they weren’t willing to share their secrets, even with the Hidden Leaf, since they feared they would be used against them or used for purposes they didn’t approve of such as trying to make a seal like the one the Hyuga Clan used. The Hidden Stone village just wanted to cripple an ally of the Leaf, the Hidden Cloud village wanted some of the Uzumaki to add to their bloodlines, and the Hidden Mist village wanted the sealing techniques as well as the Kenjutsu arts they possessed since some of the Uzumaki swordsmen could match Mist’s Seven Swordsmen. The minor villages were just doing what they were told to keep their alliances.

 

Seeing as she was the youngest of her four brother and sisters, she was sent to the Hidden Leaf Village to finish becoming a kunoichi by her father, Kazuo Uzumaki, so she could join the war later on. Now her father sent her here as her Village and the Hidden Leaf Village were allies and helped to build this village and her father once lived here as it was being built. Although she wished she could’ve stayed with her father to continue her training under him instead of training here since no one here knew how to train and Uzumaki effectively since there hadn’t been many Uzumakis in the village at any time.

 

You wouldn’t know it by looking at him, but Kushina’s father was in fact over sixty but looks like he was in his early thirties. The reason why was obvious since he was a full blooded Uzumaki and so aged slower than the rest of the world. Now he and his father helped build the first Hidden Village, the Hidden Leaf, beside Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju and a few years later, the First Hokage helped them to build their own Hidden Village, where her grandfather was made into the First Uzukage of their village and during the First Shinobi War, Kushina’s grandfather died and her father became the Second Uzukage and ruled since.

 

The stunned/skeptical silence ended when a blonde-haired boy stood up and said, “Me too. I want to become a great Hokage, one that the whole village would respect.” Kushina gave the boy a dark look, unhappy about him taking her moment and noted that he was the boy that wasn’t teasing her and was wearing a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. Her first impression of the boy was that he wasn't manly and didn’t look very dependable and so didn’t have what it took to become a Hokage, who had to be powerful and reliable always.

 

“Ok, now Kushina please take the open seat at the back of the classroom and we’ll start the class.” The Sensei told the young girl and once Kushina was seated, he went on to say, “Now class, seeing that Kushina is new here, let me do some catch up so she knows where we are at and allow her ask any questions she might have.” He stated making many of the class nod or shrug since they could tune out all the stuff they covered already and just relax.

 

With that, the Sensei began to tell Kushina what they had done so far in that year and answered any questions that she might have had. Kushina hoped that this wasn’t going to be a sign of things to come with everyone teasing or picking on her.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ 22nd of June 1888 - Land of Fire - The Hidden Leaf Village, Watanabe Household: _

 

It has been over a year since Kushina came to the Hidden Leaf Village, at which point she had become a Genin a year after joining the Academy. And over the last year and a bit, things wasn’t as good as she hoped and she knew that some of it was because of how her fellow ninja treated her. As there was some who didn’t take it well that an outsider would decide that they would try to become the next Hokage, so they began to pick on her.

 

It started at the end of the first day, when the Sensei was gone, a few of the boys started to pick on her and begun calling Kushina “Tomato” and stomped on her dreams. For the first few weeks, she begrudgingly allowed this, it was something she knew would come for blurting out that she wanted to become the first female Hokage. However, over the weeks, more and more people started to make fun of her and bully her and before long it got too much for her and she beat the living daylights out of them. From that day on, anyone who bullied her or called her Tomato would get beaten up by her. 

 

Before long, she gained a new nickname, instead of Tomato, it became the Red-Hot Habanero. At the time, Kushina had hoped that the blonde-haired boy that she met on her first day at the Academy would stick up for her as doing so would make her believe he did indeed have it inside himself to become a Hokage. She had actually started to take a fancy to the boy and while he never took part of the teasing or the bullying, he sadly had done nothing to stop it.

 

Kushina found out that the boy was named Minato Namikaze, he was an orphan, and was named after one of the village’s heroes that fought and died in the First Shinobi War. No one knew who his family was as he was dropped off at the orphanage, nor did they know why he was left there. However, he was considered as a natural prodigy as a ninja, the likes of which appears only once in a generation, evidenced by him graduating a year ahead of her. From what she could tell, he worked hard to try and become the best shinobi in the Elemental Nations and would not do anything unless it benefitted him. This pissed her off even more and those who made her angry got the worst of it all.

 

Anyway, the few months after she arrived she kept on fighting those who’d bully and make fun of her and the reputation of the Red-Hot Habanero grew as she won each battle. Most of the fights were those trying to prove they were stronger than an outsider and a girl or those who wanted to pay her back for hurting someone they cared about. None of which ended well for those instigating the fight.

 

It was quite lonely for Kushina as she was the only one from her clan that came to this Hidden Village and she began to feel like people continued to keep calling her, an outsider. With how people were treating her, she couldn’t deny it that well. It didn’t help that a few times, she saw Minato just standing there doing nothing but watching, which just upset her more. She hated her life at the Hidden Leaf Village, she had no one to go to, no one to talk to, and people were picking on her constantly because of her red hair, which she hated. Due to this continuous treatment by others, she felt like an outsider more and more and not like a Kunoichi in training for the village.

 

The only reason that she didn’t run away was wanting to become a jōnin, so she could help with the war like the rest of her family. However, that’s not the only thing that kept her going, it was her friendship that she had with one of her teammates, Mikoto Uchiha from the Uchiha Clan. The two were thick as thieves and over the year you couldn’t see one without the other except for when one was heading to meet the other.

 

Over time, she still questioned why she was the only one who came to the Hidden Leaf Village even if she was the daughter of a Kage. Well, she found out after a few months of being at the village that she had a rare kind of chakra, which was slightly different to others more so than any other from her Clan. It was stronger than her Clan’s already potent chakra, it had a special effect that it could allow her body to hold/restrain a Tailed Beast. However, it wasn’t just any Tailed Beast that they wanted her to help with, but the strongest of the Tailed Beasts, the Nine Tailed Beast, Kyūbi. She was at the Hidden Leaf Village to become the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast.

 

You see, the Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast at the moment was Mito Uzumaki and she was dying and needed to transfer the Beast into a new Jinchūriki or the beast would be free to rampage. For both security and Mito’s own safety, many didn’t know this, but Mito had lived for over two hundred years and was married to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and sealed the beast into herself during her husband’s battle with Madara Uchiha.

 

When Kushina first learnt that she was going to be the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails, she was terrified by the idea as she already was disliked by the Village. So, she feared what would happen if they found out about her being the Jinchūriki as she had heard stories of Jinchūriki being mistreated in the past, and she feared that it might happen to her. However, she was comforted by Mito for a short while before the transfer of Kyūbi, where Mito talked her through and reassured her and advised the young girl that love was the only way to tame the Nine Tails and overcome its hate. There was also the fact only Mito, her father, and Kushina herself would know about the beast being sealed into her.

 

No matter how much she hated it, after talking to Mito, Kushina agreed with the current course of action and became the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast. Luckily, the procedure was done in secret, so that no one in the village knew about it and she kept on with her life as if nothing had happened. While she wasn’t aware of it, Mikoto being there helped her as she knew, more like hoped, that should she be found out that her friend would always be there for her.

 

Which now leads us to the current time, Kushina and her team had just returned from their sixth C-Class mission, this one was to protect a merchant caravan going to the Land of Rice Paddies. Now that they were back in the village, Kushina was going to the place she called home since she was in the village, the home of a family by the name of Watanabe. 

 

“I’m home,” Kushina called out, but no one answered, so she looked around the house, “Is anyone home?”

 

“Where is everyone?” Kushina asked herself, as she entered the dining room only to freeze as she found the dead bodies of Akihiko and Chizu Watanabe, the man and wife who were looking after her. Upon finding their bodies, three people entered through the window and five other people were advancing on her from behind. She didn’t know it, but their orders were to keep her in the house until they could place chakra restraints on her as they didn’t want her to get a chance to use any jutsu or seals that the Uzumaki knew. Keeping her in a small area would limit her from what jutsu she could do as she wouldn’t be able to do anything with too many of them unlike if they were outside.

 

Kushina, being stranger to fights, knew that with the limited space she had at the moment, she couldn’t use her jutsu to the fullest lest she risk bringing the house down. She had the  **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ** but could only do about three of them and these guys could deal with them with ease since she could see at least three jōnin among them. However, that wasn’t the only problem, most of the jutsu she knew would bring the house down and not only hurt these killers, but her too due to them being large area of effect jutsu. That left her with only one real option, she had to survive and try to get outside so she could have more room to maneuver and to use more of her more powerful jutsu to at least draw attention to the house.

 

Needing to get out of the house, she formed the hand singles Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rat and called out,  **_“Ninja Art: Sonic Wave!”_ ** And with that a wave of sonic energy launched from the palm of Kushina’s hand, which when contacted with the killers, threw them across the room or knocked them into the wall. This gave her time to run out of the room, hoping she could make it outside. 

 

However, upon leaving the main room she found herself confronted with three other men in black ninja gear, one of them called out,  **_“Lightning Style: Lightning Blast!”_ ** Where she saw lightning being fired from one of the ninja fingers, before it soared across and slammed into her knocking Kushina off her feet and making her body feel pins and needles all over. Kushina knew she had to get up and make a dash for the exit or she would be in trouble.

 

However, as she tried to stand up, Kushina heard one of them call out, **_“Lightning Style: Lightning Wall!”_** As Kushina stood up, she saw a wall made of individual lightning bolts appearing in front of the front door and around the windows blocking her way of escape. She tried another **_Sonic Wave,_** but they blocked it with a **_“Lightning Style: False Darkness”_** that almost pierced through her arm if she hadn’t rolled away as soon as the jutsu was launched. She had hoped the jutsu would make a hole in the wall, but she wasn’t that lucky as the jutsu instead just hit one of the windows intensifying the lightning bars.

 

Kushina knew that with no way out, she would have to fight seriously and she would likely have to use her  **_Adamantine Sealing Chains_ ** , but she had yet to master it fully. Her father gave her the scroll to learn how to perform the technique the last time she saw him a few months ago, but only got around to learning it a few weeks ago. However, she could only make 2 chains and they weren’t nearly as strong as the ones her father could produce.

 

So instead, she decided that seeing as how she was dealing with Lightning users, she would instead use Wind Jutsu, which she learnt after becoming a Genin was the counter to Lightning. Her sensei had her team take the test to see what their Chakra Nature(s) were, so they could learn the right jutsu as a starting point. Lucky for her, her Chakra Nature was wind, which is strong against Lightning Jutsu.

 

With that in mind, she quickly formed the hand seals and called her jutsu,  **_“Wind Style: Gale Palm.”_ ** She shouted as she stuck her hand out and a compressed fist sized blast of wind launched out and slammed into one ninja as he tried to use  **_“False Darkness”_ ** again only for the wind to smash through the spear and hit his chest sending him into the wall as she made three  **_Shadow Clones_ ** .

 

Realizing that they were dealing with someone who can use Wind Jutsu, the killers knew that they had to finish things off fast before Kushina could cast any dangerous Wind Jutsu. She may be a child, but they knew that Wind Jutsu was strong against Lightning Jutsu and was the strongest offensively and all she would need was one lucky hit and it could be over for them. Unknown to them, Kushina only knew three wind jutsu at the moment since her sensei wanted her to master the ones she had before adding to her arsenal and the most dangerous one she had couldn’t be done indoors lest she risk herself being harmed as well.

 

However, both sides knew that if Kushina could drag the fight out long enough she could very well outlast them in stamina or even until the sounds of battle or the chakra output attracted attention and more ninja began coming to the area. The Village Hidden by Clouds team was skilled, but they couldn’t handle multiple ninja and still capture their target especially since she was Jinchūriki and no village wanted to lose one if they got one. There was also the fact their Kage would tear them apart for letting the Leaf Village know who it was that took Kushina.

 

Their collective thought was broken when Kushina felt her danger senses alert her and she quickly dived to the side as a blast of lightning flew right where she was. As she got to her feet, she saw that the other ninja were up and now all eleven had her cornered in the area since fifteen people fighting in a confined space wasn’t a good idea for anyone involved.

 

Knowing that this was going to be difficult, Kushina and her clones summoned their chains and got ready to fight as the Cloud’s ninja pulled out kunai or tantos to fight. Said fight was chaos as the chains, kunai, and tantos clashed breaking furniture and leaving marks in the floor and walls with Kushina’s chains blocking the lightning chakra the Cloud’s ninja were sending into their blades.

 

However, Kushina was underestimating her opponents as it was her and three clones taking on eleven Cloud ninja, even if one was injured from the Gale Palm, and as such missed one of the Clouds ninja staying in the back weaving through a long set of hand seals. She realized too late that she had made an error and that was when she heard a shout of, **_“Lightning Style: Laser Circus.”_** She turned just in time to see the multiple laser like blasts launching at her and quickly put her chains in front to protect her, but it wasn’t enough as she was smashed into and through a wall hitting the ground and rolling a bit in a daze.

 

As she tried to clear her head, she suddenly felt her chakra leave her and turned to see a Cloud ninja with a cruel smirk and noticed his hand getting some chakra restraints handcuffs from behind his back and placed them on her. As much as Kushina tried to struggle, she was outweighed by a full- grown man as he pinned her, “Someone! Help me! Please!” She shouted as her clones were dispelled and the other Cloud’s ninja came up to her with rope to tie her up so that she wouldn’t be able to struggle.

 

Sadly, there was no one there and so as she screamed, she was grabbed and taken away from the house against her will. As she was being lead out of the Village, through the back alleys so not to be seen, she found out her just what her captors were after as they bragged to each other. Apparently, they had found out that she was the new Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast and they came to kidnap her so they could test her to find out more about her special chakra. Doing so, they figured that they could learn how to gain control of the Nine Tails and harness its power for military purposes as well creating more people who had her chakra.

 

The reason for this was that before the First Shinobi World War, the Hidden Cloud Village experienced the Kyūbi’s great power and two of the Cloud’s ninja by the names of Kinkaku and Ginkaku were swallowed by the Kyūbi alive. It was said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were trapped in the beast’s stomach for weeks and they were forced to eat the beast’s flesh from its stomach to survive. They didn’t know it at the time, but the consequences of doing so were that as they consumed flesh from the Kyūbi, they would change too.

 

After two weeks inside the tailed beast's stomach, eating the beast, they were eventually able to force the Nine Tails to regurgitate them. Upon their escape, they both came out looking like miniature versions of the beast, due to having acquired a portion of the fox's chakra. Seeing that they had become Pseudo-Jinchuriki, the leaders of the Hidden Cloud Village wanted to try and repeat this procedure on every member of their forces. However, to repeat this, they needed the Nine Tailed Beast, as they wanted the power of the strongest to create more soldiers that could match Kinkaku’s and Ginkaku’s power. Thus, they needed to kidnap Kushina.

 

She knew that she had to do something to leave a trail behind as she was being led away from the village. The only idea she could come up with was pulling a few strands of her long red hair and drop them onto the ground in the hopes someone would find them. She did this carefully though, so that the enemy wouldn’t notice. However, the problem was that she was an outsider, new to the village, and apart from a few people, no one knew that she was a Jinchūriki. She didn’t hold out much hope that anyone would come to rescue her.

 

Back at the Village it was chaos as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was mobilizing ninja to find and save Kushina after an Anbu that was supposed to check in on the Watanabe family reported signs of battle. As the shinobi took off in various directions, Minato was the only one that was able to notice the red strands that Kushina left behind. Knowing how many of the village felt about Kushina, Minato chased down the path by himself while picking up the strands of hair he found along the way.

 

Back with the Kumo shinobi, they were walking through the woods and were coming to the bounders of the country and Kushina feared what was going to become of her as no one was coming to rescue her and so she believed she was done for. However, little did she know, there was someone coming to her rescue. Deep in mental preparation for a last-ditch effort escape attempt, she didn’t notice that someone took out the agents from the Hidden Cloud Village using jutsu and ambush tactics to take them out one by one before the only one left was the one holding Kushina. Who didn’t have to time act, before he too was taken out via a kunai to the back of the head.

 

It was only when she heard a young boy’s voice say, “Are you alright?” That she realized she was safe. As she looked up to see who it was, the moonlight shone down upon them to show it was none other than Minato Namikaze, who smiled as he went on to say, “I came rescue you.” He stated with a grin while removing the rope and chakra cuffs plus a seal on her back that seemed to temporarily block chakra.

 

Kushina couldn’t help but smile at seeing the young boy as she collapsed from exhaustion and the adrenalin finally ending. However, before she could hit the ground, Minato raced over to her and caught her. He smiled at her before he picked her up into his arms before softly saying, “Everything’s gonna to be alright Kushina.” He stated as he adjusted his hold and bridal carried her.

 

“Hey, wait, what are you doing?” Kushina asked in shock and a blush before he jumped into the trees and began tree hopping.

 

As Minato was using his Chakra to jump through the air, Kushina noticed her red hair that she left to be found was now tied to his wrist and she begun to say, “Hey, that’s my…”

 

“Your hair is so beautiful, I always loved the color and how it flowed with your movements.” Minato told her with a smile, cutting her off. “So I noticed it straight away and followed to save you.”

 

Kushina blushed and huffed as he said this, “So tell me, if that’s the case, why are you always ignoring me?” She asked with a frown and Minato smiled.

 

“Because I know that you can take care of yourself, you don’t need me standing up for you.” Minato told her shocking her before he continued, “And I know that you’re strong, both in body and in spirit and can handle everyone that tries to put you down and I know you could become a great Hokage.” He stated as he landed on a tree, he went on to say, “But this is different, this time it was a fight between villages and a life and death situation. This is different than all of your other battles, so I came to help you regardless of what would happen.” He stated looking ahead as he jumped.

 

“Idiot.” Kushina said as she hit him on his chest with a blush still on her face, “That makes no bloody sense. But still, why help now?” She asked since if she could handle herself then why was he here.

 

“Simple,” Minato said as he looked down at her, “Because I don’t want to lose you.” He stated seriously with a smile making Kushina blink.

 

“But I am an outsider.” Kushina told him with a blank look.

 

Minato smiled and shook his head, “But that’s the thing, you’re not an outsider,” Minato informed her, “You live in the Hidden Leaf Village and are a Kunoichi of the village and that means that no matter where you came from, you’re one of us now and that means I will protect you with my life.” He stated passionately as he looked at her.

 

Kushina couldn’t believe it and she couldn’t help but blush at this. Not only did he call her pretty and think she had what it took to be Hokage, but he was willing to protect her even if it meant his death plus he didn’t think she needed someone to protect her all of the time. In that one moment, her views of Minato changed, he became a great and dependable ninja in her eyes. She realized that maybe, just maybe, he could help her make all her dreams come true. In a way, in that moment, he changed the way she was. Now the red hair that she had grown to hate and that had given her so much trouble had now given something she always wanted: Love.

 

Her hair had become the red thread of fate and since then, she had learned to love her hair and most of all, Minato. In that single solitary moment, life as she knew it, changed.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

 ** _Author’s Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:_** I would like to apologize for the repost/edit of this story, but as I said after some feedback to the story, I decided to do this. That and to be honest, I got a few new ideas which I wanted to add, one was the fight that I added in this chapter with Kushina and her kidnappers. I hope you liked the fight, I made this edit as I got a review saying that they found it strange that she didn’t put up a fight and as I thought about it, I realized that they were right, she was trained to be a kunoichi, so she would put up a fight. So I hope you like it. So you know, none of the jutsu I used are mine, as I’m awful coming up with them, so I used different wikis to find these jutsu for the fights. I’ll be telling you where I got them from. I’ll never say they are mine unless they really are.

 

I asked this in the last version, but I would like to ask again, but I would like some help in creating some sexy jutsu. Whilst I’ll be using some from different wikis, there are some jutsu I need more help with. Seeing that Naruto was the one that created the Sexy Jutsu, I would like other jutsu that Naruto could create based on sex. Such as those to win over women and make them only think of him, got one idea reading a porn comic, but I would like others. So I hope that you can help me with coming up with other Jutsu and Techniques that Naruto could use against women, either to make them happy or get them on his side or have better sex.

 

Once again, I would like to apologize for the repost edits, but I would hope you enjoyed the repost and the edits that I made, I hope that they made the story better. As I do believe that the fight made the story much better than before, but that’s my opinion. If you did, I would like to ask that you spend a few minutes and leave a feedback of your thoughts on the story and, apart from what I have asked for, any ideas you would like to see to happen. Also if there’s any plot holes you can think of that I can work on, please let me know.

 

The only main person I’m bashing in this story is the Third Hokage, to me he is like Dumbledore in Harry Potter: he has great power and respect, but other than keeping Naruto out of trouble, I haven’t seen him do shit for our hero. If he had stepped in and DONE something, Naruto’s life could have been better. Not only that, he kept so much from the boy. Sure the villagers might still hate him, but if he or someone within his family adopted him, Naruto would have someone to go to and help him and would have a better life. 

 

JUTSU used in this story:

 

**_Ninja Art: Sonic Wave_ ** _ \- Comes from the Naruto Chronicle Wiki: _ This jutsu fires a wave of sonic energy from the palm of the user's hand. Upon contact with the target, the wave is strong enough to send a person flying. A stronger version of this technique exists, known as the Ninja Art: Dual Sonic Wave, which fires sonic waves from both hands that combine into one larger wave.

 

**_Lightning Style: Lightning Blast_ ** _ \- Naruto Profile:  _ A technique utilizing lightning fired from the fingertips begin to glow a light blue as they fire off lightning bolts from the fingertips, the more fingertips used the higher the chakra cost.

 

**_Lightning Style: Lightning Wall_ ** _ \- Comes from Naruto Wiki:  _ This comes from the game Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, the technique is deployed by the bandits and shinobi from Yumegakure by creating a wall of lightning bolts that repels anyone who touches it and causes damage to them. The technique is used to block off advancement to the next area and the only way to dispel the technique is by defeating the users or by stepping on certain switches on the ground near the wall.

 

**_Lightning Style: False Darkness_ ** _ \- Comes from Naruto Wiki:  _ The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam like a laser.

 

**_Wind Style: Gale Palm_ ** _ \- Comes from Naruto Wiki:  _ A Wind Release technique where the user either increases their velocity, or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased.

 

**_Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ** _ \- Comes from Naruto Wiki:  _ Like the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. Additionally, the clones can perform techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

 

**_Lightning Style: Laser Circus_ ** _ \- Comes from Naruto Wiki:  _ This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user can alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_UPDATE:_ ** As I read this chapter a few times, and when I started to edit it, I realized that I wanted to show more of Minato’s background seeing that I done some for Kushina. Sure, she’ll be in the story in the future, but I wanted to show a bit more about Minato, so I hope you like what I have added for him.

 

Please remember guys, this part of the story is to show the changes and the consequences that occur because of them. If you are after Naruto becoming the Overlord right away, I’m sorry to say it's not going to in this part. This story part of the story is called the Rise of an Overlord for a reason, it is to show the rise of Naruto becoming dark enough to become the Overlord instead of becoming the Hokage for the Hidden Village. If you want to see Naruto as the Overlord, you’ll have to wait for Part 2 of this story.

 

I’ve add a small lemon within this chapter too, so when you see two of these  **_(.Y.) (.Y.)_ ** and you aren’t into lemons scenes, you can skip until you see  **_(.Y.) (.Y.)_ ** again.

 

**_Chapter Two._ **

 

**_Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 2._ **

 

**_(Beginning of the Yellow Flash.)_ **

 

_ 29th of June 1888 - Land of Fire - The Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Office - Minato: _

 

It has been a week since the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki and she along with Minato Namikaze and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, were in the Hokage’s office waiting for Kushina’s father to come to the village. Kazuo had just returned to the village to see his daughter when he learned about the attempted kidnapping. Needless to say, he wasn’t a happy man, not at all, and told the Third Hokage that he wanted to see the three of them after he was finished seeing the Watanabe Family as he wanted to give them his condolences for the death of Akihiko and Chizu.

 

As the three were waiting for the Uzukage, Minato was sitting there as he thought back about the last year and change. He had to wonder why he didn’t try and make friends with his follow ninja. Maybe part of it was because he didn’t really trust them fully or maybe it was because he was an orphan for unknown reasons and lived in the orphanage most of his life so he wasn’t used to to interacting with others that had families and support. Don’t get him wrong, he cared for the village itself, and the people, but until he knew why he was an orphan, he couldn’t trust the populace that much.

 

From what he could discover, he was dropped off at the orphanage with no note or anything, just left there. No one knew who his parents were, it was like they just threw him away like he was nothing to them. As a result, he feared that everyone else would do the same or maybe that they were the ones who caused his parents abandon him. However, at the same time, he was thankful to the village, at least the orphanage, for looking after him all this time and promised himself that he’d look after it like the village did for him. Which is why he wanted to become the next Hokage, so that he could look after the village in thanks for protecting him. He would do whatever it took to do so… barring doing something horrible or wrong to just get ahead or more powerful.

 

However, his mistrust about people began to change when he met Kushina, when he first saw her something seemed to click. It was love at first sight. Now he knew that for someone of his age, most boys wouldn’t think of girls like that, not seriously anyway, just something like puppy love or a simple crush. However, he wasn’t a normal boy, he was someone with chakra and those with chakra tended to mature faster than normal children. However, while those with chakra matured faster, that didn’t mean they knew anything about women so they still needed to learn about them. 

 

So, while Minato knew that Kushina was the one for him, he didn’t know how to talk to her about his feelings or even bring them up. It was made a little harder since she acted with violence to those who teased her, bullied her, or just pissed her off. Over the last year, as Minato tried to pick up the courage to tell her how he felt, he saw how strong she was becoming and it wasn’t going to be long before she was stronger than any other student at the Academy. Because of this, he foolishly thought she didn’t need him and stayed in the shadows until she really needed him and he got the courage to tell her he loved her. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too late when he did tell her.

 

That night a week ago was too close for comfort as Kushina was nearly successfully kidnapped by the ninja of the Land of Lightning because they wanted to study her unique chakra. If it wasn’t for a family friend of the Watanabes, and finding their dead bodies, they wouldn’t have suspected that something had happened to Kushina when they couldn’t find her. 

 

As the others were looking around the village for her, Minato was also was looking for her except outside of the village as he suspected that whoever took her might have left already. The only reason he was able to find her was because Kushina pulled out some of her beautiful red hair, hair that made him notice her in the first place. Minato was upset that she had to pull out her own hair but knew that it was the only way he or one of the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja would be able to find her. He vowed that by the end of the day, he would tell her how he felt about her even if she didn’t feel the same way.

 

Now his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Kazuo Uzumaki entered the room. Upon seeing her father, Minato saw Kushina get out of her chair and run to her father and hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. They might be mature, but at the end of the day, after what happened to Kushina, anyone would act like she did upon seeing her father. Plus she hadn’t seen her father in months, so she deserved some father/daughter time.

 

After father and daughter hugged each other, and after a few words towards each other, Kazuo looked at the young boy and asked, “Are you the one that rescued my daughter?” He asked staring into Minato’s eyes seeing a nervousness as well as a fire.

 

“I am, Lord Uzukage.” Acknowledged Minato ensuring to show respect and no fear of the man, “I was lucky to find her beautiful hair and follow the trail, otherwise I fear what might have happened to her.” He stated making Kushina blush at calling her hair beautiful again.

 

Kazuo noticed the blush and had an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face, “I see, then not only as the Uzukage of Uzu, but as Kushina’s father, I am in your debt.” The thankful father informed Minato since not only did he save his daughter from a fate most would justifiably view as worse than death, but also kept him from having to tear Kumo (the Hidden Cloud village) apart piece by piece and body by body to find his daughter and repay them for what they had done, “If there’s anything within my power, and within reason, that I can give you, just ask and it’ll be done.” Kazuo stated hoping the boy would ask for what both he and Kushina both wanted.

 

“Thank you Lord Uzukage, but I simply just wanted to rescue and protect your daughter, I didn’t do it for any rewards.” Minato told the Uzukage, making said man smirk while Kushina blushed again, then a thought occurred to him, “Although, there is one thing I would like to ask for, I would like your permission to date your daughter.” Minato stated trying to keep his blush under control while Kushina was blushing.

 

The request, Kazuo could only smile as he knew that his daughter had a soft spot for this boy and he could tell the boy would be great with the proper guidance and something worth fighting for. His daughter’s opinion on the request, showed with the bright red face she was showing right now that matched her hair. However, at the same time, she had a worried look that he would deny Minato the permission to date her and not allow them to be together. He smiled gently at that, he wouldn’t do that to his daughter as not only would it upset her, her mother would kill him for doing so especially since this seemed to be one of the few children her age that were nice to her.

 

After giving his daughter a smile first, Kazuo turned to Minato as he said, “You have my permission, but be warned though: should you hurt her in any way, you’ll find out why nations fear me.” Kazuo stated cracking his knuckles audibly as an aura of power filled the office making Minato nod while trying to keep himself composed.

 

“Daaaad.” Whined Kushina, like any girl would at their father when they threaten the boy they fancied, and Kazuo merely turned towards her with a smirk..

 

“I’m just doing my fatherly duties dear and making sure he knows the full consequences of his actions should he hurt you.” Kazuo explained to his daughter in a fatherly tone.

 

Minato for his part was doing better than most boys in his position, since they would probably be shitting themselves and sweating buckets. While he would have liked to do that, he knew that he had to show the man before him that he was someone that the Uzukage could rely on in protecting his daughter and had to show he couldn’t be threatened easily. Even if he was sacred as fuck of the man right now.

 

So putting on a brave front, Minato said, “Lord Uzukage, you have no worries, you have my word that I won’t intentionally hurt her for any reason.” Minato stated seriously with the fire in his eyes being more pronounced and it earned him a few points in Kazuo’s book.

 

“Good, now why don’t you two go out and get to know each other, I think you have much to talk about.” Kazuo stated as he smiled at the two of them, “I’ll find you later Kushina, once I’m done talking to the Hokage here.” He stated wanting the kids to leave so he could have a heart to heart with the Hokage.

 

“Okay daddy.” Kushina said with a smile, happy about finding out that Minato liked her too, and so the two left with Kushina taking Minato’s hand and dragging him out of the room and eventually the tower.

 

Then after a few moments after the two left, Kazuo turned on the Hokage, and his expression darkened and turned deadly serious as he asked darkly, “So tell me Hiruzen, how the hell did the Land of Lightning Ninja get into the village to be able to kidnap my daughter without anyone noticing till it was almost too late? I thought the barriers inform you of the comings and goings of all Chakra Users.” He stated with his Killing Intent flaring in the room and who could blame him since his daughter was put through such a traumatic experience and it would have been infinitely worse had Minato not interfered.

 

Hiruzen himself looked deadly serious as he wanted to know how the hell it happened himself, “They do.” Hiruzen acknowledged, “And we have been investigating how they were able to get in without us noticing, but so far we have no idea or at least none that I can confirm with 100% confidence.” Hiruzen stated then muttered at the end so only Kazuo could hear him.

 

Kazuo narrowed his eyes dangerously, “You had better hope that I don’t find out that someone within this village had anything to do with this.” Threatened Kazuo knowing Hiruzen would get the point very easily, “Or by Kami, they and those helping them will be wishing for death by the time I finish with them.” Kazuo stated as he had every intention of wiping out half the village if he had to.

 

The Third Hokage had no doubt that the Uzukage meant every word of his threat, he was a man who cared for his family, just like him. However, unlike Hiruzen, Kazuo had no problem punishing those who hurt him or his family in such a way that it told everyone to never try it or they’d get it worse and it would be severe enough to make them wish for death through less painful methods such as disemboweling one’s self. Hiruzen just hoped that no one from Konoha (the village hidden in the leave) was behind or a part of this as he feared what Kazuo would do. However, Hiruzen knew that if it came down to it, he’d gladly sacrifice whoever was responsible to save the village as a whole the consequences be damned.

 

After the Uzukage finished getting his point across, the two talked about the funeral for the Watanabes, since Kazuo wanted to offer his condolences, and how to prevent someone kidnapping his daughter again. The discussion lasted for about an hour before Kazuo went to find his daughter to make sure she was fine and see how she and Minato were getting along.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ 18th of January 1895 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Namikaze’s Residence - Kushina: _

 

It has been seven years, since the attempted kidnapping of Kushina and then the beginning of her and Minato’s relationship. The years were good for Kushina and it started with her getting her boyfriend and then it was becoming a Chūnin at the age of fourteen, although she thought that her and her team could have become Chunin sooner. For some reason, it felt like she, and thus her team as well, were being held back for some reason. She kept this assessment to herself due to the fact she had no proof.

 

During this time, she worked on a jutsu that only she could use, one to work with her hair since she knew most ninja didn’t think about it and with her length it was easy for an enemy to get a handhold. During the time that proved less than fruitful, Kushina was working on an Elemental Release, so she could use some more of the powerful Elemental Jutsu known in the Elemental Nations. In this case she was working on Water Release since she had a minor affinity to it. However, as she learned about Water Release, she found someone that was able to help her with the hair technique: Minato’s Sensei Jiraiya. He had his own technique called the Wild Lion’s Mane, which let him super grow his hair and make it harden like steel wire as well as being able to manipulate it so be offensive or defensive.

 

Jiraiya informed her that he was able to do it as he channeled his Chakra through his hair, which allowed him to control it as he wanted since hair technically was fed chakra by the body thus chakra could manipulate it. So  Kushina wanted to do the same and wanted to try using her Water Chakra so she could do that and have another possible option as she liked the idea of using her hair to attack someone and things soaked usually hurt more when they hit than normal things. It took her a few months just to learn to make her hair grow and then nearly a year to make it start taking shapes and then even more time for hardening it and then even more to be able to do all three at the same time. 

 

Currently, she had made very good progress in wind and water and was working on trying to use Earth natured chakra. The reason was that she wanted her hair to be harder than steel and guessed that Earth could push it into that category since it was one of the more defensive of the natures. Jiraiya had told her that his hair was extremely durable but could be damaged if it took enough hits, thus she wanted to add Earth Chakra to make it harder to damage. She knew it would be difficult for her to use  Earth Chakra due to having Water nature since the two were enemies of each other according the the elements’ strengths and weaknesses, but it was something she was willing to work on in order to make her hair the perfect weapon for offense and defense.

 

Getting back on track, three years after becoming a Chūnin, she and Mikoto became Jōnin while their other teammate stayed as a Chūnin as he didn’t want to rise in the ranks and was happy where he was. It was predictable since he was a member of the Nara Clan and most of them were laid back and even lazy, so they didn’t want to rise in the ranks unless they had to or they were one of the rare lot who wanted to get authoritative positions in the village. It took Kushina and Mikoto two years to get promoted since you had to be a Chunin for a year and it was currently not a time for Chunin to be in the field so it was hard to prove oneself and get promoted especially since many of the last batch of Jonin were field promotions and were still around.

 

Naturally, Kushina assumed that since she was a Jōnin, she would be able to join the fight with the other Uzumaki of the Land of Whirlpools to defend her homeland. However, her father wouldn’t allow it seeing as she was the Nine Tails Jinchūriki and a nation already tried to kidnap her, her father wanted her to stay at the Hidden Leaf Village both to ensure their allies had some extra help and because her being there would possibly instigate even more attackers in a chance to capture her. Plus, Minato was in Konoha and Kazuo knew that Minato would die and take half the world with him before he let someone lay a hand on Kushina.

 

Kushina, naturally was angry at first since everything she had done so far was so that she could join the battle to defend her homeland, but as she was sat down by her father and endured a long talk, she realized his concern and allowed herself to stay at the Hidden Leaf Village so long as she could live with Minato. Thanks to the whirlpools that surrounded her home island, which her home was named after, there were few casualties on their side. 

 

It wasn’t likely to change soon since there was only two ways to get through the whirlpools: The first way was that there’s a certain pattern you have to go through in order to pass them unharmed and if you don’t do it right, you would be pulled into the whirlpools and get killed either by being smashed into rocks or drowning. The only ones who knew that pattern were those who lived on the island, trusted traders, or allies of the island. The second way was that some of the whirlpools were created by chakra, so if you used the right seals on the whirlpools, they would fade away for a short will before coming back. So far only a couple enemy ships had been able to pass the whirlpools and even then suffered for that little success. The main casualties that the Land of Whirlpools had received were those who lived outside the island for one reason or another.

 

Now, the Land of Whirlpools was a peaceful place to live due its natural beauty and and it even had farmlands where said farmers lived rather than one of the bigger settlements. Then you had the two ports of the island: The main one where the Feudal Lord of the island lived as it was his duty and pleasure to run the place. This port was where all the goods that the island would need or want came to. It was also where most of the non-islanders would spend their time, unless they were travelling the island. 

 

The second port was the fishing port where the fresh catches of the day would be brought in and be transported to the village and to the main port to sell to the people visiting the island or just use as food for the native populace. The fishermen and their families lived there as one would expect.

 

Most people came to see the natural reefs as once you get past the whirlpools, you have the most beautiful clear blue waters that allow you to see almost straight down to the sea floor. In them were reefs unlike anything you would see outside the Land of Whirlpools as it acted as a natural defense for the land as well as being shaped by the constant flowing waters. It had wonderful fish, shells, and plant life that you would be unable to see anywhere else due to the unique habitat that the whirlpools and reefs created. Other people would come to visit the hills as they had beautiful wild flowers stretching across the fields and they could pick some for their friends and family, but they would be limited to how many they could have since the flowers only grew on Whirlpool. Then there were the beaches, which had the best sand in the elemental nations to go along with the coolest and vibrant water, and people came from all around to spend of time there for relaxation.

 

Now to all this, each visitor could take the east or west paths and although they would officially need escorts to make sure no wildlife appeared and attacked them, there were walls and watchtowers along the routes to prevent them from going off the paths or from trying to sneak into the village.

 

Now those who had business or were visiting the village would be escorted to the village. There was only one main entrance for the non-villagers to get to the village: once you left the ports you would be lead to a large flight of stairs to get to the village. The escorts were there to make sure that the visitors stayed on the path and didn’t try anything since they could be a ninja from another nation sent to spy or attack. There were also the cases of the visitors would like to explore the island without an escort, which would be dangerous as the wildlife there wasn’t friendly at all and some people had made the mistake of not listening to the warnings. 

 

In fact, the surrounding land outside the village offered natural training areas in which shinobi may visit and partake in more intense training that many places just couldn’t compete with. Wildlife roamed the area, including the indigenous tigers and black bears that live in harmony with most of the natives, though foreigners were not welcome at all. They acted as another defensive force to be reckoned with when attempting an attack since many ninja tended to worry about humans and not animals. The animals were the guardians of the sacred areas of the island since the Uzumaki first colonized the island.

 

A large portion of the village was carved out of the highest mountain in the land, although its size ensures that it extends outward into the flatlands that surround it as well. There was a grand waterfall that rushed forth from the peak of Uzu, feeding the flowing river(s) that traveled throughout the village and feeding the local flora of the village as the river made a large Uzumaki spiral. Various bridges spanned the river to connect different landings throughout the mountainous village together. This created a natural separation of sections consisting of various building structures, natural hot springs, districts, and lively cherry blossom trees. There was also a network of underground caverns carved out by Uzu’s citizens to be used by the village's security forces as well as for evacuations. These underground passageways house the core of the village's defensive barriers and seals with multiple Sealing Experts there to monitor and maintain them.

 

Other than the entrance for the non-villagers, there were three other entrance gates used daily by villagers for access to specific parts of the island. Various watchtowers and outposts were organized along the paths and along the lower borders of Uzu to gain better vantages for defense around the village and negate blindspots. Usually the village's forces are all on active watch simultaneously; members of each would be operating in shifts to maintain the security around the clock.

 

Then there was a rather large Village Square lined with shops that provided various goods and products both native to Uzu and foreign. Within the Village Square there were buildings that were used for socializing and relaxing such as bars and taverns as well as a wonderful lush park and various stands and stalls where food vendors sold their particular brands, most of which was Ramen. Aside from the attractions, the Village Square was a place for people to socialize with one another, relax, and enjoy beautiful scenery which incorporated the river that ran throughout the village and park. The village square was also densely populated with lush trees, most of which were Cherry Blossoms, to provide shaded areas for those wanting to relax and enjoy the day or cloud watch.

 

Along the east side of the village are the standard dwellings. The homes were carved from the mountainside, expertly designed to provide roomy homes for every villager while resisting damage and deterioration thanks to the seals placed in every home. The houses were spaced out evenly and were based on a standard for required comfortable living space per Uzumaki family.

 

There were more elaborate homes that had been built in a separate area, usually gifted to citizens regarded in high honor or ranks. The west side of Uzu is where the business district was and it housed the various merchants and shop owners that sold the more expensive and unique items of Uzu. Streets and alleyways were filled with vendors and stands of all kinds offering unique Uzu items in a variety of styles and designs. The buildings themselves held the important businesses and industries of Uzu that only Uzumaki ran, operated, and owned. Tall stacking structures and various connecting passageways made up this side of the village and it is where the buildings such as the libraries, banks, restaurants, larger bars, inns, hotels, theaters, and amenities could be found. Many foreign ambassadors had offices and small buildings set up in this district to carry out their business and provide them a home away from home when they were on important business.

 

At least… it used to be like that. You see, as of a few hours ago, Kushina got a letter from her father that her homeland had gotten invaded on a large scale. Someone had betrayed them and informed their attackers of how to get past the seal induced whirlpools and their other defenses, thus the village was attacked without mercy and it was a massacre. It was only thanks to the ninja of the island holding off the attackers that many of the young children and some of the adults were able to escape using the fishing port. However, in the attempt for these lot to able to escape, her mother, brother, and sisters sacrificed themselves to hold off the invaders. It was only through luck, sheer force of will, and natural combat skill that her father was able to get out.

 

As of now, the few surviving Uzumaki Clan, those who the attackers were likely still hunting, were now in hiding all cross the elemental nations in various safe houses that Kazuo had set up for just such an occasion and only the Uzumaki knew of their existence and locations. There were also a few who decided that they were leaving the elemental nations and would try one of the other nations across the sea to hide and rebuild a life. It was primarily for the hope that they could start a new without fear of being found or even searched for there.

 

For the last few hours she was crying in her and Minato’s bed, the two had moved in with each other when she made Jonin, not only for the loss of her homeland but also the loss of her family. She would no longer be able to spend quality time with them: go fishing with her brother, go to the market with her sisters, or go with her mother to see the Cherry Blossoms. All of it was destroyed, the only thing left of the village that she could still cherish was her father; the rest her family, home, and friends were all gone.

 

She just wished that Minato was there as she needed some comfort, something to take away the pain away from losing everything that she ever knew or at least take her mind away from it and comfort her. Sadly, her father was busy looking after the survivors and helping them go into hiding if that’s what they wanted or led them to an evacuation safe house where they could stay until a new home was built or they wanted to move on. Minato was on a mission, which was a C-Class Mission to the Village Hidden in the Frost in the Land of Frost, which was between the Lands of Hot Water and Lightning. 

 

The job was guarding a caravan traveling there and it was a C-Class as there have been a few problems as of late of people attacking the caravans. That was a few weeks ago and he should be back any day now or so she hoped since sometimes a C-Class could be extended due to unknown difficulties. Kushina couldn’t wait for him to get back as she really needed him more than anything else right now since he could comfort her in different ways. She could deal with almost anything on her own, but this she couldn’t; it was too much for her and she needed her love to make it more bearable. 

 

As if Kami heard her, iit was right then that Minato came into the bedroom breathing heavily as if he had ran there and hadn’t stopped for anything. Unknown to her, it was exactly that as he only got back to the Hidden Village ten minutes ago and was informed about what happened to his girlfriend’s family and home. Not even bothering to give his full report, he ran right home to check on her not stopping no matter who tried to talk to him. He knew he could get in trouble, but he didn’t care, Kushina needed him and he was sure Hiruzen would understand. Upon entering their room, he saw his girlfriend crying and immediately went up to her and hugged her, whispering comforting words in her ears saying that everything would be ok over time and he’d stay with her.

 

**_(.Y.) (.Y.)_ **

 

After about half an hour, Minato was shocked to hear what Kushina had to say as she began to place her hand inside his pants and took hold of his cock, “Minato, fuck me, make me forget, at least for a few hours.”

 

Minato moaned as his girlfriend played with his cock, trying to keep his senses, and making sure this is what Kushina wanted, “Kushina, are you sure about this? We don’t have to do…” He tried to say but he was cut off as the red head forcibly kissed him and pushed him onto the bed as she removed their clothes. Once done, she began to stroke his cock and after a few minutes, she could now see his ever-growing cock which was both due to her ministrations and seeing her body. Here she sprang into action by grabbing her boyfriend’s cock and wrapped her lips around it. Minato’s cock began to disappear into her mouth as she worked more and more into it. 

 

As Minato’s cock passed by his girlfriend's lips, he groaned loudly as her mouth felt so warm and soft. Harder and harder she sucked, while with her left hand she cupped his balls and began to massage them and her right hand worked what she couldn’t get in her mouth. After a few minutes, Kushina could tell that Minato wasn't going to last much longer from the tightening of his balls and doubled her ministrations trying to get to what she wanted.

 

It didn’t take long before Minato groaned out a warning before he came and Kushina moaned as she tasted his seed and quickly swallowed it and licked it clean while still feeling how hard it was. She then let his cock slip from her mouth and laid back on the bed as she spread her legs, "Fuck me Minato, make me forget about today for a while, please.” She stated lustfully and needily.

 

Minato nodded and positioned himself before he lowered himself between her legs as he placed his mouth directly on her pussy and not wasting any time; he began to use his tongue, making long licks all the way from her rosebud to her clit since he wanted to ensure she was wet enough to lessen the pain and return the pleasure she gave him. This was driving Kushina wild as she loved what he was doing to her. It seemed he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. 

 

With each lick she was being driven higher and higher into the world of female orgasm. She could take no more; she grabbed Minato by the back of his head and pulled him as hard into her pussy as she could. "Keep licking! Yes! Right there! More! More! Here I cum! OOOOHHHHH! OOOHHHH!" Kushina threw her head back into the pillow, arched her back and covered Minato’s face with her juices.

 

Kushina pushed Minato’s head away from her pussy and pulled his body on top of her. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him deeply, again and again. Kushina had come down enough that now she wanted to be fucked and nothing else, she wanted to feel his cock inside of her, she wanted to wrap her legs around his back and squeeze with all her might. She wanted to pull as much of him as she could into her hungry pussy.

 

Kushina reached between her legs, grabbed Minato’s cock and began to rub it against her pussy lips, as soon as it was wet; she guided it to the magic opening of her love channel. Minato took the hint and buried his dick with one push. "Oh, I felt that hit the back, do it again." Kushina was screaming. Kushina began to match his pace, pushing back into him every time he pushed. Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him deeper and deeper, she felt so full. Minato was driving her wild.

 

Kushina could feel herself building again toward another orgasm; she began to tighten the muscles in her pussy around Minato’s cock. Not only was this putting more pressure on him, but also it was making more friction against her pussy lips. Again she began to cum, harder this time than the last. Minato did not slow down, he kept up the pace, and Kushina was screaming as loudly as she could, her pussy was so sensitive that she could now feel every ripple of his cock as it slid in and out. Kushina kept cumming and cumming, not one small orgasm after another but one long orgasm.

 

Minato began to grunt and again he unloaded his balls, but this time it was deep inside Kushina. He could not stop cumming, one squirt after another of creamy, sticky cum. It felt as if he had filled her pussy to its max. As the last drop drained from his cock he collapsed on top of Kushina, she kept her legs wrapped around him, still pulling him into her; she did not want this to come to an end. They lay in this position for several minutes, until Minato’s now deflated cock slid out of Kushina. She could feel cum running from her pussy down her crack and onto her ass and making a puddle under her.

 

**_(.Y.) (.Y.)_ **

 

“How do you feel love?” Minato asked Kushina.

 

“Satisfied,” Kushina informed her lover, “But I still want more. Need you to fuck me until I pass out and forget for a while.”

 

Minato knew that he had to give his report about his last mission to Hokage, but he knew that the Third Hokage would understand that Kushina needed him more. So with a loving smile he said, “Give me a moment to rest, and I’ll be more than happy to give you what you want.” 

 

And that’s what happened, for the next few hours, Minato give his girlfriend the best love making ever. He went as far as going as rough as she wanted, something he wouldn’t do, as he was taught that women should be treated with kindness and respect, even in love making. Which is why he would never become rough or dominant with a woman in the bedroom, even if Kushina asked him to do it a few times. But today was different, as she needed him to be the person she needed in the bedroom, to forget the pain and hurt she was feeling.

 

But a few hours later, once Kushina was asleep, he went to see the Hokage and give in his report about his mission.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ 21st of September 1896 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, The Academy: _

 

Twenty-year-old Minato Namikaze found himself in the Academy, heading towards the Hokage's office, as the third Hokage wanted a word about something. As he went, Minato thought about how things went of the last year, almost two years. After the love making with his then girlfriend, now wife, Kushina, he went to give his report to the Third Hokage, where he learnt more about what happened to Kushina’s former homeland. He knew that for a while the Land of Whirlpools was at war with two of the Great Nations, Land of Lightning and Land of Earth, along with a few ally nations. What he didn’t know was that Land of Water was attacking the small island too. 

 

Minato was surprised that they didn’t ask for help from Land of Fire or the Land of Wind, but he thought that they believed that being so powerful, and their whirlpools protecting them, they didn’t need any help. He didn’t say it out loud, but that arrogance was their downfall. Sure they were powerful and had great protection, but at the same time people feared those that had more power than them and sooner or later people would band together to put down those with more power before said people could turn that power against them

 

The enemy forces believed that the village and the small island was too powerful to be allowed to continue, fearing that they could misuse their power one day. So not only did they destroy the Village, but also the island itself was too, to make sure that no colonies that might be on the island couldn’t retaliate. It was only for those who stayed behind to fight, that the few who survived, were able to. But they are now scattered across the Elemental Nations and the globe, seeking refuge, trying to keep a low profile as to who they were.

 

It took Kushina a few months to recover from all the destruction of her family and homeland, which was hard at times as she would wake up from a nightmare of her family being killed in front of her over and over again until she woke up. Minato tried to help Kushina through the pain, it was difficult seeing that his girlfriend would keep pushing away. He feared that the Nine-Tails sealed within her would escape during these times. Thankfully the Tailed Beast didn’t escape. He put it down that he had asked Kushina to marry him and finding out that they were going to have a child that stopped the Beast escaping due to her happiness suppressing the beast.

 

Minato was happy that her father had survived, as he feared the outcome if he didn’t, as Minato feared that marrying her and learning they were having a child wouldn’t have stopped Kyūbi from escaping. But Minato knew he shouldn’t be all that surprised that Kazuo Uzumaki survived, he was a Seal Master, after all, even creating his own never-before-seen seals. Those that did see them, of course, rarely lived to tell about it.

 

In fact, a few months before the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools, Kazuo was helping him two new seals, the first was a Chakra Store Seal. This would allow a person a proportion of their chakra within the seal to be used later on be it if they were running low on chakra and need it for within a fight or use the stored-up chakra to use for a powerful jutsu that you wouldn’t normally be able to do. Minato came up with this idea, as he realized that not everyone would be able to do the same jutsu that he could, because they lacked the power to do so. However, if they had the power then it would make things easier for them in a fight.

 

The next jutsu was something he had just started to create with Kazuo, it was some sort of banishment seal. Whilst some of their criminals were fine to come back to the village, but there were others where they won’t and so often get banished and be labeled as an Outcast Ninja - someone who betrayed their village and had paid their punishment, but at the same time couldn’t be trusted. The problem is that these Ninja could easily get back into the village and do harm to it if they wanted to so he decided to design a seal to stop them from being able to re-enter, and Kazuo was willing to help him. At the moment, they were still working out how the seal would work since it would need a chakra source which meant tapping into an unwilling user’s chakra network.

 

Kushina’s father came off as a kind-hearted person, who loved his family dearly and liked nothing more to be with them whenever he could. However, while he appeared to be a gentle soul, if you saw the fire behind the old man's eyes then you would be telling a different story. Kazuo Uzumaki was a born and bred warrior, tested time and time again in wars and battles. 

 

It was well known that he would deliver hell to those he believed deserved it. If you ever pissed him off, or hurt his family, then you would be dealing with a powerhouse hell bent on killing you. And may Kami have mercy on your soul, as Kuzuo would not, he would go after anyone and everyone who would hide the person who hurt his family.

 

Unfortunately, those who used to know him, that part of him had died during the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan and his homeland. He had changed. Something broke within him, most from his village other than Kushina, his wife and other children were all killed - not only that but most of the people from his homeland were killed as well.

 

He knew that with so many nations behind the attack on his homeland and villages, there wasn’t much he could do about it. He knew that Land of Earth, Land of Lightning, Land of Water and a few of the smaller nations were behind the attack on the Land of Whirlpools. However, no matter how much as he would like to pay them back, he knew that he could not as he could be killed before he could get far. He was alone in his vengeance as the rest of his people were still recovering and trying to keep a low profile so that they wouldn’t be hunted down, captured, and/or killed.

 

But although he couldn’t punish the other nations as he would have liked, Kazuo told Minato he would do before he died, and that was to find whoever betrayed him and the Land of Whirlpools. As if that person didn’t betray them and informed the nations who destroyed his homeland, his people would still be alive and in a few months the fight would have ended since too many of the other nations people were dying and the Daimyos didn’t want to risk more. 

 

But Kazuo shocked Minato by saying that he suspected someone on the Hidden Leaf Village Council, was behind the betrayal him and kill them. As only someone on the council knew about the way around most of the defenses Whirlpools’ island, Minato tried to point out that it could be possible that someone else could have told those who destroyed the Land of Whirlpools about their defenses. 

 

Kazuo admitted that for the whirlpools, someone could have told them, but for the rest they had only told two set of people, the first was Feudal Lord and his advisors. However, Kazuo highly doubt they would have done something to ruin an alliance where they had a lot to gain keeping them around, but should he find out that they were behind the destruction his homeland, he would deal with them. That left the only other people that knew about the islands defenses, were the Hidden Leaf Village Council, and whilst unlikely, he knew of at least one person in the council who would do it. All to take out a main player who could give him problems in the future. And should he ever find any prove that this councilor was behind destruction the Land of Whirlpools, the councilor would learn the meaning of don’t fuck with an Uzumaki.

 

As much as Minato didn’t want to believe this, but it was only option that he could see that made sense. The official story was that the nations outnumbered the people of Land of Whirlpools and that was why they had been defeated so easy. But Minato knew the truth; the Uzumaki Clan were infamous for their number of Seal Masters, and so they had one of the greatest defenses in the world, so it wouldn’t be as easy as everyone was making it out to be to wipe the Land of Whirlpools out. 

 

The Land of Fire Feudal Lord would have too much to lose in destroying Land of Whirlpools. But he knew of the councilor Kazuo was talking about, Danzō Shimura, he was an Elder and councilor of the village, who had big ambitions. Ambitions that the Third Hokage feared that if left unchecked, would doom their village. He also saw Land of Whirlpools and the Uzumaki Clan as a threat to their village, as with that much power they might one day turn on the Hidden Leaf Village. And one thing Minato knew about Danzō, he would do anything to protect his village, even if others might look down on his actions.

 

But still, he didn’t want to believe that his own councilors, would have anything to do with the destruction the Land of Whirlpools. Even Danzō might be ambitious, but Minato didn’t think he would do such a thing as to destroy an island in his plans for power. Minato just hoped he was right, and the councilors didn’t have any part of the destruction the Land of Whirlpools, as he feared what a former Uzukage would do to them.

 

Now it has been a few years since Minato left the Academy, at which point he became a Jōnin a year after becoming a Chūnin. His first mission as a Jōnin was a B-Class Mission, which was to deal with some ninja who were attacking a village within Land of Rivers, which had no Hidden Village of their own. But the mission soon became a S-Class mission, when the group ninja attacking the village had somehow summoned the Three Tailed Beast.

 

It took many ninja and many lives, but they were able to manage to push the Tailed Beast. But during the fight, he’d observed the mighty attack known as the Tailed Beast Ball for the first time. Upon seeing this, Minato realized how powerful the attack was, and wondered if he could recreate the blast himself. As it would be a powerful and useful jutsu to have in his arsenal, so after that day tried to copy the technique. It took about three long years of hard work, but he was able to recreate, where he called it the Rasengan. 

 

However, the spiraling orb, while strong, was only one part of his idea. The second was to combine the Rasengan with elemental transformation, although sadly he’d had no luck with that. At the very least, however, he was able to teach it to his sensei, Jiraiya, although that took a while.

 

Now over the years, Minato had travelled around the borders of the Land of Fire, as there were many, various skirmishes with smaller nations. There was a decline in national power among the Five Great Shinobi Nations, which was slowly crumbling. There were many who believed that it was only a matter of time before war broke out.

 

Minato suspected that this was the reason why the Hokage wanted to see him today, as there was some new development to the fights. Now as he was walking down the corridor, he walked past a kid no older than five or six. The kid had spiky silver hair, which oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, he looked relaxed, but held a heavy-lidded expression. He was wearing dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, and he was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, which had metal plates on the backhands of them. He was also wearing a dark blue mask, which was covering the lower half of his face.

 

Minato had to wonder who the kid was, and why he was in this corridor, seeing that only office on this floor was the Hokage. Why would a kid so young would need to see the Hokage for? As he got to the door, he knocked and entered as he said as he knelt on his knees, “Excuse me, Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me.”

 

“Yes, Minato, I do,” Hiruzen Sarutobi informed the man. Hiruzen was a tan-skinned man, with dark brown, spiky hair and a small goatee. He was wearing a white haori, which had the words Third Hokage written on the back. Underneath it, he was wearing a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. “I would like to ask you for a favor. As you might have heard on your way back here, there has been some delays in picking the Genin teams.”

 

“I admit, I have heard about that,” Minato acknowledged, “and I was wondering what was going on.”

 

“The truth is that I was waiting for you to return from your latest mission.” the Hokage admitted, “You see there’s a student, Kakashi Hatake, whilst no one could deny that he is an extremely talented shinobi. He however is too much fussy about sticking to the rules, and clashes with his superiors and other students. And whilst he might excel in techniques, but as a person, he has much to learn. You see, as you might have heard, his father broke the rules, to protect his comrades rather than complete the assignment, but then took his own life.”

 

“I heard about that,” Minato told the Hokage, “But if what I heard was right, he was somewhat pushed into it, with people blaming him for what he did, even his own teammates blamed him. As if his action of saving his team meant his mission was a failure, and we lost some land or something.”

 

“I had heard such rumors about people pushing him to his death,” admitted the Third Hokage with a sad sigh, “but there is nothing I can do about it. Either way, with the death of his father, it cast a long shadow upon young Kakashi and I fear what his future might hold for him.”

 

“So you want me to supervise over him?” asked Minato.

 

“That I do,” the Hokage told him, “I want you to make him realize that teammates are important and that sometimes breaking the rules are more important than friends.”

 

“I’ll try Third Hokage, but why me?” asked Minato.

 

“Out of all the Jōnin here, I believe you are the only one who can break through to him how important friends are.” the Third Hokage told the Jōnin.

 

“When do I meet them?” asked Minato.

 

“Tomorrow,” Sarutobi informed Minato, “we’ll be informing the class about the groups tomorrow. So you have until then to come up with a test to decide if they are ready or not.”

 

“I understand Third Hokage.” Minato bowed his head, before bidding his goodbye to him and got up to leave.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ An hour later, Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Namikaze Residence: _

 

When Minato returned home to inform his wife of a year, he saw she was with his father-in-law, Kazuo, seating at the table. Whilst his father-in-law looked like he was in his thirties, Kazuo had in fact been in his sixties, he was five foot six inches, had long white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He would often be seen wearing armor that was reminiscent of the period dress. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure, which was incorporated into uniform of the Konoha shinobi, thanks to them being allies. By his side, looked what appeared to be the curved handles of two swords, which were shown to be bandaged up. He also wore a forehead protector with his former village's symbol etched into it.

 

Kazuo was holding his one-year--old daughter, Naruko, who had a full set of blonde hair. Minato could only smile when he saw her, she was his everything, and would admit that like all father's, she had him around her little finger. He would do anything take his little girl happy. However, he would kill any boy who dare come near his little girl or try and date her before she was in her twenties, even then it would depend on who the boy was and how he treated her.

 

Now that Kushina had Naruko, she had given up becoming a Ninja for now, to rise her daughter. She and Naruko spent their time with Mikoto Uchiha and her one-year-old daughter, Izumi Uchiha. The two who were best friends for years, became like sisters, and they shared many secrets, the main one was that Kushina was a Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails. It was something that Minato wouldn’t have told her, seeing that in the past the Uchiha Clan tried to get control of the Tailed Beast. However, it was something that his wife wanted, and it was her secret to tell and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

 

However, now that Mikoto and her husband, a second cousin of hers named Fugaku Uchiha, knew about this, Minato was keeping an extra close eye on the Clan. Just in case Fugaku, who was the Clan Head, decided to use this information for their own gain and control the village.

 

Now when Kushina saw her husband, she asked, “Welcome back dear, what did the Hokage want from you?”

 

“He wanted me to become a Genin Instructor.” Minato informed his wife.

 

“Congratulations dear.” Kushina congratulated her husband, but when she saw his face, she asked, “What’s wrong? I thought this is something you wanted.”

 

“Oh it is, trust me it is,” Minato acknowledged with a sigh, “but I'm only becoming Genin Instructor because the Third Hokage wants me to keep a child prodigy by the name of Kakashi Hatake in check.”

 

“Hmm Hatake,” Kazuo hummed thoughtfully, as he tried to remember where he heard the name before, “Wasn't there a man by the name Sakumo Hatake, who killed himself?”

 

“Yes, and Kakashi is his son.” Minato told his father-in-law.

 

“Hmm, from what I learnt, he killed himself, or was pushed into it because of a failed mission.” The white-haired man told him and his daughter, “From my findings, the mission was to eliminate some important target, who the council feared was a threat to the Land of Fire. But the target was better protected than they were expecting, and so two of Sakumo’s teammates were so severely injured that without proper care, they would be dead. Whilst it is important for a shinobi to try and finish the mission, even if it means your own death, it is also important to know when to give up too. Which Sakumo did, as he knew that there was a zero chance of the mission succeeding. So because of this, with the risk of his own life, pulled his team from the field and back to the Village where they could be healed fully.”

 

Minato was a bit shocked about how much his father-in-law knew as Minato didn't even know what Sakumo’s mission was. Then again he shouldn't be surprised as Kazuo used to be a Kage himself and you didn't become one by playing nice or by the rules. Then he heard his wife ask, “So what happened to him, and why did he kill himself when he had a son to look after?”

 

“His damn teammates and this damn Village, that's what happened to him.” the former Hokage spat, whilst Minato normally would try and defend Konohagakure, he couldn't this time. As he didn't agree with how they treated Sakumo for doing the right thing. “Don’t get me wrong, they weren't the only ones, as he too got blamed for the failure of the mission by many in the Land of Fire. The target retaliated and killed many people. But he got the worse of it from his own villagers and teammates, they seem to forget that at times when you have zero chance of the mission of succeeding, it was better to fall back and try again another time.”

 

“And that's why the Third Hokage wants me to teach Sakumo's son,” explained Minato, “Since Kakashi is so stuck in following the rules and not making the same mistakes as his father, the Third Hokage fears the boy will forget that teammates are important and that sometimes breaking the rules are more important than friends.”

 

“I wish you luck as you'll need it.” Kazuo told his son-in-law skeptically.

 

“Father.” Kushina belittled her father. She knew that he blamed the Leaf Village for the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools and their Hidden Village, and with good reason too, but she knew this was one of the few safe places they can live at. She and her father often argued about this, but seeing that she was happy here with her husband and daughter, her father backs down after a good rant about the village. However, if she ever found out who betrayed her homeland and her Clan, then she'll show them why many fear the Red Hot Habanero, which usually had to do with her hair moving like the Kyuubi's tails.

 

“I know, I know, play nice with the backstabbing villagers.” Kazuo reminded himself with what his daughter keeps telling him, but he would never forgive them for their part of his homeland being destroyed. Should he ever find out who helped to destroy the people of Uzushiogakure, they'll be begging for death by the time he was finished with them.

 

“So when are you going to meet your new team?” ask Kushina.

 

“Tomorrow,” Minato informed his wife, “I'm meant to test them to see if they are ready to become Genin or have to return to the Academy and wait another year before trying again.”

 

“So how are you going to test them?” asked Kushina.

 

“Well seeing that Kakashi has problems with teamwork, I'm going to test them on that.” Minato explained to his wife, and with that he explained his plan to Kushina and Kazuo. After an hour, the three went on with their day, or in Minato’s case, he was getting ready for the next day where he would meet his new students.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ 22nd of September 1896 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Training Ground Three: _

  
  


It was afternoon of the next day, and Minato was waiting for the three students to arrive. As he waited, he thought back to what he had learnt about the three. The first was of course Kakashi Hatake, he was the one that he saw the day before, he was a child prodigy, he was only six years old and he had already finished the Academy, six years sooner than normal. Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, from his records, appeared to be arrogant and condescending of others. Despite this though, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was and could make plans up to deal with the situation. But after his father's death, Kakashi became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish mock missions.

 

Next was Rin Nohara, she was nine years old and was another student who finished the Academy early. Now from her records, the young girl was of average height, with long brown hair, that came to her shoulder, that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. Her records also stated that as an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-colored blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.

 

The records went on to say that Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. Rin was an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to be able to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such an early age. This impressed Minato, as there won't many who wanted to learn medical ninjutsu now days, so she would be a great asset should she make it as a Genin today.

 

It was also stated that Rin was a devoted person to her friends, so much that she wouldn't abandon them, some of her teachers stated that she might even put her own life great peril if her friends were in danger. She also had a very strong will, as during her last year at the Academy, she was put through some of the harshest Genjutsu that was allowed, but she wouldn’t break.

 

Now the last member of his new team, Obito Uchiha, from his records, he was of an average height, with black eyes and short, spiky black hair. It was noted that he normally wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors.

 

Also from his notes, Obito lives with his Grandmother, since his parents were killed during a mission. So seeing that having no parents, people in Konohagakure seem to look down on him, even among his own Clan, seeing that they were low in power. Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village, and more importantly his Clan, finally recognize him.

 

His notes also informed Minato that Obito was the bottom of his class and was often late to his lessons. The only reason that the boy was able to pass the Academy this year was because of his best friend, Rin Nohara, who helped him pass the exams. Without her he would still be at the Academy.

 

Now as he was reading the notes about the people he was about to test

 

Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara appeared on the Training Ground. Upon their arrival, he asked, “Where is Obito Uchiha?”

 

“He is running a bit late sensei.” Rin informed her new sensei and Kakashi huffed at this, he was annoyed by the other boy’s behavior.

 

Minato sighed at this, and so he said, “If he isn't here within the next hour, you'll be failing today's test and will be sent back to the Academy. Where you'll have to try and become a Genin next year.”

 

“What?” Rin asked in shock, “But I thought we were Genin already.”

 

“No, passing the Academy is the first step of becoming one,” Minato informed the two of them, “The final step is passing my test. My test today is if you're ready or not and by the looks of things it doesn't seem so.” The two ninjas looked at each other and were cursing Obito for his lateness. “Now whilst we wait for our lost ninja, let's introduce each other. I’ll start off, I'm Minato Namikaze, and I'll be your sensei until you become Chunin. Now I like things in a straight and organized fashion and done as quickly as humanly possible. And whilst you're under my care, it'll not be often that your training will be fun, but it'll hone all your skills. I Promise you that."

 

"Finally, someone who just likes to get things done" Kakashi said as he approached his new sensei fully now trusting him.

 

“Oh don't get me wrong, there'll be some fun, as they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” Minato informed the boy, “We’ll be having team building training, some of it we'll be fun, other times it won't. Anyway, I love my wife Kushina and my daughter Naruko. My dreams are to keep my family safe and one day become the Hokage. Now you Kakashi.”

 

"My name is Kakashi Hatake.” Kakashi introduced himself, “There’s not much to say about myself really. I prefer to stay to myself, so others cannot drag me down. I also like to keep to the rules and routine, I don't like wasting my time. So Uchiha running late bothers me. I have no real dreams,”

 

Looking at Rin, Minato said, “Now you Rin…”

 

“My name is Rin Nohara.” Rin introduced herself, “Like Kakashi, there’s not much to say about myself, but I like to spend time with my friends. I specialize in medical training, and I dream of becoming the best medical ninja out there. I dislike getting dirty.”

 

“Hmm, that’s good, now all we have to do is wait for your follow teammate and then we can begin.” Kakashi informed them both. It was at that moment that Obito came running into the training ground.

 

“You’re late Obito.” Kakashi scolded the black haired by.

 

“So you finally got here,” Minato told the boy, “you must be Obito.”

 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Rin told her friend.

 

“I’ve made it.” Obito said as he caught his breath.

 

“Yeah but you were late.” Kakashi told the boy.

 

“We have done our self-introductions,” Minato informed Obito, “all that’s left is yours.”

 

“Well I’m Obito Uchiha,” Obito introduced himself, still out of breath, “and I’m going to become Hokage one day. I’m going to get my trademark goggles and Sharingan, carved into my stone face for all to see. So that I can glare down over the neighboring lands! I'll scare the hell out of them with my Sharingan stare and no one will dare attack our village.”

 

“Put in that request once you become Hokage... and activate your Sharingan.” Kakashi informed his new teammate, “And besides, they can’t carve your Sharingan whilst you’re wearing your goggles.”

 

“So they can carve them on top of my goggles.” Obito came back with that comment.

 

“But then it would look like your eyeballs are popping out.” Rin pointed out to her friend with a giggle.

 

Obito huffed at this, as he finished off, “I love playing games and I got some good skills. Not many people think I can do much, but I do try my best and hate to be put down.”

 

“Anyway, I'm glad that someone on my team shares my dream of becoming Hokage.” acknowledged Minato. “Now I'm Minato, and from today on I'll be your superior”

 

“Alright you three, let's have our first practice together.” Minato informed his new team,

 

“Yes sensei!” the three of them cried out together.

 

“Now, in this training session, I want to see how good your teamwork is.” Minato informed them.

 

“Teamwork?” Rin asked in confusion.

 

But Minato didn’t seem to hear her, as he went on to say, “Now all you have to do is to take these two bells away from me, and the practice will be over. Simple right?”

 

“Two bells mean…” Kakashi thought out loud as he realized what was happening, as Obito looked confused.

 

“Exactly.” Minato confirmed Kakashi’s thoughts.

 

“Huh? What does it mean?” asked Obito, not getting it whilst Rin did.

 

“One of us will be dropped from the team.” Kakashi informed Obito, as he couldn’t understand how the other boy couldn’t understand what was going on.

 

“What!?” shouted Obito in shock.

 

“Good observation.” Minato commented, “Okay, now let’s start.”

 

And so the three of them tried to get the bells, it took a few hours, to do so, but they finally got them. During this time, Kakashi realized that Minato changed how he act towards each of them, based on how skilled they were. Realizing this, whilst he worked as a team, Kakashi used his teammates to get the bells. He didn’t know if his sensei knew this or not, but at the end of it all to their surprise, they all passed. Apparently, it was all a test to see if they were ready to work with others since being a ninja was a team oriented career no matter what others said. If they had failed to work as a team, they would have ALL been sent back to the Academy.

 

After the bell test, Minato punished Obito for being late. But not only Obito, but also the rest of them too, which they thought was unfair. But Minato explained that he wanted to show Obito that every action has consequences, not only to himself but to those around him. So Minato informed them that depending on their actions, not only would they be punished, but the rest of the team would be too. This was so that they would think about their actions, and the consequences that accompany them.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_ ** Here ends the edit of the second chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed the edits and the lemon that I have added. Once again, please remember that if you want a fast-paced story, where Naruto is the Overlord in a few chapters, this isn’t for you. As I said at the start of this chapter this part of the story is to show the changes and the consequences that occur because of them, and to show how Naruto becomes dark.

 

I also want to add a Sex Ed chapters, so that he learn and get an interest in sex, otherwise he’ll be like the brat in the show which I’m trying to change. I got a few ideas as why he hasn’t learned it so far, but if you got any thoughts about it, please let me know. I’m also after ideas for the Sex Ed chapters.

 

I know I’ll be getting a few flames for the edits, as people want a fast paced story, where Naruto is an Overlord in a few chapters. But I won’t be too bothered about that, seeing that this is what I want to happen and know the risks of doing so. I just hope there’s enough people who want this kind of story.

 

Here are the new jutsu that were mentioned in this chapter:

 

_ Chakra Store Seal: _

 

The Chakra Store Seal allows a person to set up a set of seals on a person’s wrist, which would allow a person to store a certain amount of chakra over time. The seals were designed to absorb chakra from the user whenever his reserves were full and store some of it. So that if they were in battle and needed to do a powerful jutsu that they wouldn’t normally be able to do, or if the person was low or chakra but needed more because they were still fighting, and don’t have time to regain their power, they could undo the seal and use the power that was stored up. 

 

Because of the risk of overloading the seals, there was a limit to how much chakra could be stored. As too much chakra stored at one time, the seal could explode and kill the user. Part of the seals would allow the person to measure how much chakra was stored, to show if it was full or not. Another part of the seals was so that to release the stored chakra, he would have to touch the seal and push a bit of their own chakra into it. This way the stored chakra wouldn’t be released by mistake, and so no one else could release it but the person with the seal.

 

_ Banishment Seal: _

 

A seal that will be placed on the person to keep a person out of their banished village, the seal will feed off the person’s chakra to keep going. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three._ **

 

**_Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 3._ **

 

**_(Birth of Naruto Uzumaki.)_ **

 

_ 10th of October 1900 - Land of Fire, Few miles from Konohagakure: _

 

We begin our story with Minato, Kushina and their four year old daughter Naruko, seating in front of a warm fire a few miles away from Konoha. The reason they were so far from the village, was because Kushina was with child again. Unlike normal childbirths, a childbirth for Jinchūriki like Kushina, it’s a dangerous time.  The reason for this, was because the seals that kept the Tailed Beast within them were at their weakest during this time, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal. So there was a risk of the Tailed Beast escaping and going on a rampage.

 

Because of this risk, some might wonder why women were made into a Jinchūriki, when such a danger existed. But the thing was, with the life of a ninja and as a Jinchūriki, there were many who didn’t want children. As unless you were one of the better ones, or you give up being a ninja to have children, a life as a ninja can be a short one and you could be dead in a few years, if not sooner. And for someone who’s a Jinchūriki, it's more dangerous seeing you have more people hating you because of what they were.

 

However, for Jinchūriki who do want to have children, as long as the proper preparations are taken, having a child or even multiple children wouldn’t be a problem. As long as the woman had someone who can keep the seal steady and make sure the Tailed Beast can’t escape, as well as restore their chakra that was taken to full power afterwards. Not only that, but they would need a small Sealing Team there, just in the case of if the Tailed Beast had indeed been able to escape. But as long as they took these preparations, there was no reason that a female Jinchūriki can’t have children.

 

For Minato and Kushina, they had a hut built in a canyon area a few miles from the Hidden Leaf Village on top of a butte. The hut was built by Minato months before Naruko was born, so that Kushina would have a safe place to give birth to their daughter. When they were in the hut, they were protected by a powerful barrier, so that nothing could get in or out of it until it was down. Whilst the barrier was powerful, the Third Hokage had ANBU who were loyal to him, protecting the perimeter, to make sure no one tried to break the barrier. 

 

Now like last time Minato and Kazuo, Kazuo was patrolling the area, were there to keep the seal steady and make sure the Tailed Beast didn’t escape, whilst there were four Seal Masters around the hut so if the Fox did escape they could seal the Beast up again before it could do too much damage.

 

For the medical side of things, they had two medical ninja looking after Kushina during her pregnancy with Naruto, the same two who helped her with her pregnancy with Naruto. Biwako Sarutobi was the former Hokage’s wife, and nineteen year old Tomoyo Kōdona. 

 

Biwako was the only one able to keep the secret about the seal that was currently keeping the Nine Tail Beast weak during this time. Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals.

 

Tomoyo was Biwako’s apprentice, she had shoulder length brown hair with bangs that hang over her forehead. She is usually seen wearing a single small hair clip. She has Hazel colored eyes to match her short brown hair. She was wearing the basic medic ninja outfit, white medical jacket and pants with a white beret.

 

The group have been at the at the hut for a week, as their son was suspected to be born at any time. No one other than those there, knew that they were there at that moment. There was two reasons for this, the first was that for the handful of people who knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki, could try could try and use this opportunity to try and control the Nine Tailed Beast for their own use.  The second reason was that, should the Nine Tails did escape, they were far enough away from the village that they could fight it and reseal the beast before it got to the Village.

 

It was now their seventh day at the hut, and Minato was sitting in a soft chair, watching Naruko talk to Kushina’s belly, telling her little brother Naruto to hurry up, as she wanted to play with him. Minato couldn’t help but laugh at his four year old, and told her, “Naruko dear, it’ll be a while before you can play with him.”

 

“That’s right dear.” Kushina agreed with her husband.

 

“I know that Mummy, Daddy,” the little blonde haired girl acknowledged, “but the sooner that he gets here, the sooner he can grow old so we can play with each other.”

 

The two parent’s couldn’t help but laugh at this, it was the kind of thing that they suspected to come from the four year old. But as Minato sat back and watched his daughter and wife play with each other, his bright smile became a sad one as he thought about how they got here, and the loss that they had to deal with along the way. It all started a few months after he gained his Genin team, when it was announced that the problems that was happening around at the time had become so bad that it was now known as the Third Shinobi World War.

 

Thankfully though, neither he nor his team were called upon to fight in the war just yet, but that mainly because it was the start of the war. But as the war went on though, his obligations were split between training his students and helping with the war effort. But seeing that they could be called at any moment, he was forced to teach them war tactics and how to fight on a war front. It was hard work seeing that Obito and Kakashi could never pay nice with each other, while Rin was forced to play peacekeeper between the two. 

 

It was his wife that pointed out the problem with Obito and Kakashi: Obito fancied Rin but she fancied Kakashi, however Kakashi had no feelings for her. So because Rin fancied Kakashi, and was better than him in almost every way, Obito hated him. Sadly for Minato, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

 

Over the first year things were going on as normal. The war was still raging on, but as of yet, his team wasn’t called into it. During the year, Kushina had grown close to his team, bringing lunch to them when they were in the village training. But because of Rin’s cuteness, Kushina grew the closest to her, much to Rin’s dismay, as his wife could be overbearing at times. 

 

However, Rin dealt with it like a good Shinobi, considering it helped that during her free time, Rin was able to play with Naruko. Over the year Rin and Naruko became close, so close that whilst not related by blood, they thought of themselves as sisters. And should anyone hurt one of the two, may Kami have mercy on their souls, as the Red-Hot Habanero would not.

 

By the end of the year, Minato thought his team was ready to become chūnin and so he decided to put them through the exams. Sadly, only Kakashi was able to pass it by defeating Might Guy in the third and final exam, and so becoming a chūnin. So Minato spent the following year training Obito and Rin harder, so they could pass the exam the following year, which they did. Just as Obito and Rin became chūnin, the seven year old Kakashi became a jōnin, the youngest one ever. It was a few days later when shit hit the fan for Minato and his team, as they were finally called into the war.

 

Their first mission in the war was to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, as it would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. But on the way to do so, shortly after entering Kusa, they encountered an Iwagakure scout. Upon encountering scout, Kakashi tried to eliminate him with his new jutsu, the Chidori, but the attack speed left him vulnerable to counter-attack, forcing Minato to step in, save Kakashi, and kill the scout himself. 

 

Minato remembered that after that attack, there a scout from their own Village that appeared with orders that Minato was to head to the frontlines. So Minato then transferred leadership of the mission to Kakashi, but not before telling the young jōnin, to not use the Chidori again. If he knew what he knew now, Minato would be in two minds about what happened next. As he would have told them to wait and keep out of sight, and they would carry on with the mission once he returned.

 

The reason that he had been called to the frontlines, was because that the Konoha shinobi were outnumbered and most of them were either severely injured or were killed, but with his arrival and help, the surviving shinobi were able to wipe out the opposing Iwagakure forces. Thanks to him, they were victorious in this battle, which was against a thousand ninja, and it would later convince the Third Tsuchikage to accept a peace treaty with the Hidden Village. On that day, he gained the nickname the Yellow Flash and a ‘flee on sight’ in all the Bingo Books in the Elemental Nations.

 

Minato sighed sadly as he remembered that when he rendezvoused with his team afterwards, he found Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Iwagakure forces. He soon found that Obito was dead, with Kakashi and Rin injured and barely able to fight. And so within his anger, Minato slaughtered the shinobi. Once he rescued them, he allowed them to recover, and as he did, he asked what happened.

 

Kakashi and Rin informed their leader, that shortly after he left for the frontlines, all three of them continued to trek further into Kusa. But as they did, they were found and surrounded by the scout’s teammates,, who kidnapped Rin in order to find out what their mission was.

 

Kakashi informed Minato that Obito immediately suggested that they rescue Rin, but Kakashi elected to abandon her, as he believed it was more important to finish the mission as ordered, before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito refused to go along with this order, as he believed that teammates were more important than following orders, and so he was going to rescue his friend Rin. But before leaving, Obito told Kakashi that Sakumo, Kakashi’s father, had been a true hero and that, whilst it was bad to abandon one's mission, those who would abandon their own teammates in order to complete a mission, were worse than scum. So Obito left the new jōnin, to carry out the mission alone.

 

Minato had a tear in his eye now as he remembered Rin taking the story from Kakashi and informed him that, during the kidnap she found out their names were Taiseki and Kakkō. And that Kakkō attempted to interrogate her by using genjutsu, to find out what their mission was, and if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. But thanks to her strong will though, they weren’t able to break her, which till this day Minato was proud of. As not many at her age would be able to withstand interrogation under the right genjutsu. 

 

Rin went on to explain that Obito was somehow able to locate the cave the enemy was using as a hideout and where she was being kept, but was found by a camouflaged Taiseki before he could launch a rescue. Here Kakashi told Minato that Obito’s words had gotten to him, and that he was wrong all this time and so he went to help his teammate to save Rin. He arrived in time to save Obito from Taiseki with his White Light Chakra Sabre, which he had inherited from his father. During the attack though, Kakashi had lost the use of his left eye. 

 

Minato remembered with a sad fond smile, that both Rin and Kakashi smiled sadly as they informed him that in his his desire to help Kakashi, Obito awakened his Sharingan. It was thanks to this that Obito was able to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. After defeating Taiseki, they rescued Rin. The problem was her other captor, Kakkō, who had caused the cave to collapse around them. Because of this, the team ran for the exit, but on their way out, due to his damaged eye, Kakashi was struck in his blind spot and had difficulty avoiding the falling rocks. Thankfully though, if you could call it thankfully, Obito noticed that Kakashi was about to be hit by a large falling boulder, so Obito pushed him out of the way, and in doing so, took his place.

 

Rin and Kakashi informed that the right side of Obito’s body had been crushed, and they had no way to free him, but the young black haired boy didn’t seem to care. He was happy that his friends were safe, Obito accepted his fate. In fact he made an offering, to replace Kakashi’s lost eye, he gave his left Sharingan as an apology for not getting him a present earlier when Kakashi became a jōnin. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wasn’t sure what to get the new jōnin. So this was a way to thank his friend for the help, and something he could give as a present that could help make Kakashi stronger. So as the team’s shinobi medic, Obito asked Rin to do the transplant. It was hard, but knowing that time was against them, Rin wasted no time given the very grim circumstances, and had begun the procedure immediately.

 

After Rin transplanted Obito's Sharingan into Kakashi, the young jōnin confronted Kakkō. During the fight, his White Light Chakra Sabre was destroyed, but he was able to kill Kakkō with Chidori; due to the Sharingan's heightened vision, Kakashi was finally able to handle its speed. 

 

Kakashi informed his team leader that he went back to where Obito and Rin were, but Iwa reinforcements soon arrived and started constricting the rubble. Here Obito had asked him to take Rin away and keep her safe, which Kakashi did, leaving Obito behind. As they left the cave, they were surrounded by Iwagakure forces, and they were forced to defend themselves for as long as they could, holding the shinobi off until Minato eventually tracked them down and finished off the rest himself.

 

Once they were healed up and ready to head out, they left to finish the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. When they had done that, they returned to Konoha to mourn Obito's death and give him the burial that he deserved. Despite many from the Uchiha clan being against Kakashi wielding a Sharingan as he had no blood-ties to them, Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha Head at the time, chose to honour Obito's dying actions and let Kakashi keep his gift.

 

Kakashi changed a lot since then, changed from being a loner, to someone who was committed to themselves to teamwork and always placed his teammates' well-being above the mission objective. He started to believe that goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and even praise allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanour, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship.

 

Thinking about the last few years, brought more tears to Minato, and his daughter saw him and asked, “Daddy, why are you crying?”

 

“Oh I’m thinking about the past sweetheart,” Minato told his daughter, “and I remembered some sad moments that’s all.”

 

“Okay daddy.” Naruko told her father as she hugged him.

 

Kushina watched the father and daughter, and she suspected what was wrong. He had been thinking about the deaths of two of his students, Obito and Rin. Obito died protecting his friends, whilst Rin died a few months later as she threw herself in front of an attack from Kakashi. This wasn’t the first time he done so, he done so since their deaths, but have gotten better over the years.

 

Not surprising really, from what she was told, during a mission, Rin was kidnapped by Kirigakure, otherwise known as The Village Hidden in the Mist, for some unknown reason. Upon hearing about this, Kakashi went out and rescue his teammate. But on the way back to Konoha, Kakashi informed them that Rin revealed that Kiri had sealed the Three Tail Beast into her body with the intention to, once she inevitably lost control of it, have it unleashed on Konoha and destroy the village from within.

 

In order to prevent this from happening, Kakashi told them that Rin begged him to kill her, but he refused, unwilling to break his promise to Obito to protect her no matter what, and hoping to find some other solution. Before Rin could argue against this, Kirigakure ninja had caught up with them and tried to retrieve her, where Kakashi fought them off with his renamed Chidori, the Lightning Cutter. 

 

During one of his attacks, Rin jumped in front of Kakashi's attack, and the young jōnin was unable to stop it and so stab his former teammate and friend. As she died, she told the masked boy that she was happy, as he would be safe. The young Hatake boy told them that the trauma of this caused his Sharingan to evolve into a Mangekyō Sharingan shortly before he passed out from exhaustion and heart break. He was later found by Konoha reinforcements, but none could explain the slaughter of all the Kiri forces.

 

When news of Rin’s death came to them, she and Naruko were heartbroken, as Kushina thought of her as another daughter, and Naruko thought of her as an older sister. It took a while, but over time the pain lessened, but Naruko would cry when she heard the name of her older  _ sister _ . Which is why they don’t say their names around her, not until she at least gets older. She and Minato try and not think about them often, as they still cry when they do too. 

 

They know that as a shinobi, death was just a matter of time the moment you become a genin, it was rare for one to die as one, but it is possible if you had bad luck. The possibility of death goes up so high once they become chūnin. But to die so at such a young age, not having the chance to live life, fall in love and have their own family was painful, even to a seasoned shinobi like Minato and Kushina. Sure as shinobi they were taught to suppress their feelings, but as a parent yourself, to see child die, a shinobi or not, it was hard for them. Minato was upset as he wasn’t there for Rin, he believed that if he was there, he might have been able to save her by removing the Tail Beast. But he was away on another mission for the Third Hokage.

 

Kushina remembered that as time passed both the Third Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, from the Land of the Fire, and the Third Tsuchikage of the Village Hidden by Rocks from the Land of Earth, decided to end the Third Shinobi World War by signing a peace treaty with each other. Both sides had begun to grow weary of sacrificing more lives to an ongoing stalemate war, so decided that a peace treaty over the objection of military hard-liners in their respective villages, would be the only way to stop the war. Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, was at first reluctant to accept the peace treaty, he only accepted it after seeing Minato Namikaze, single-handedly stop an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi.

 

Now after the war ended, there were a few people within Konohagakure who were upset at the losses of their ninja, Danzō among them. Even Kushina was one of them in part, as if the Third took a firmer hand in the war, Rin and Obito might have been alive today. But she also knew that whilst she was upset with the Third, she also knew that the others seemed to forget that within a war, there’ll always be losses on both sides of the war, and there wasn’t much he could do about it. However though those who were upset with him, wanted the Third Hokage to step down as Hokage. 

 

Kushina learned that in the place the Third, they wanted Danzō to become the Fourth Hokage, who was unlike the Third, he wasn’t soft hearted. The Third was kind and a pacifist, and wasn’t willing to make the difficult decisions. Those who want him out thought that if the Third took a firmer hand to things, some of their problems, even the war could have been avoided. So with someone like Danzō who was raised in times of war, was the ideal person for the next Hokage, as Danzō beliefs were of that the interests of the village, should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. Anything and everything to protect the village, handling any threat that would hurt their village in anyway possible. Something Kushina didn’t want, as it could start another war, something she didn’t want.

 

But Kushina knew that as long as the current Hokage is alive, he could decide who becomes the next Hokage. So seeing that he is forced to step down, he had to think about who he wanted to become the Fourth Hokage. The Third had hoped that his prized student Orochimaru could succeed him as the next Hokage, but despite his best efforts, he could never convince him of the Will of Fire: that Konoha was a family that the Hokage had to risk everything to keep safe.

 

Hiruzen considered Jiraiya as his successor, but Jiraiya did not believe he was responsible enough to be the next Hokage. But Jiraiya did suggest to Hiruzen that he could use his, Jiraiya's, former student, Minato Namikaze, who had proven himself time and again during the Third Shinobi World War. Hiruzen realized that her husband was a good choice, not only was he powerful, but he also had the Will of Fire that Hiruzen. And so her husband become the Fourth Hokage. For the first few months, the former Hokage helped her husband with the transition of power by advising him on how to handle individuals and other village matters. He even retained some of his own ANBU, who helped protect her and her family.

 

Now before they knew it, Kushina learnt that she was going to give birth once again. This time it was going to be a baby boy, Naruko was happy that she was going to get a baby brother soon. Now they were going to call him Naruto, from Minato’s former sensei, Jiraiya, book: Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Minato enjoyed the book, finding the main character very much like Jiraiya. He decided to name his and Kushina Uzumaki's then-unborn son "Naruto" after the main character, hoping that their Naruto would be just as determined as the character (and thus its author.) Jiraiya tried to convince them not to since that would make him Naruto's godfather, but Minato and Kushina insisted this was a good thing.

 

During her pregnancy the former Hokage asked Minato for a favour, to give Kakashi bodyguard duty, to protect her. Kushina learnt that since the death of his friends, Kakashi fallen to darkness, and Third hoped that protecting her would pull him back. Hoping that the nightmares the young man had would stop, and he would become a better person once again. Instead of the cold and ruthless person he was at the moment.

 

As Kushina was thinking about the past, she suddenly felt a pain in her belly and seconds later her water broke, letting her know she was going to have Naruto soon. Knowing this she screamed in pain, and shouted, “Minato! Get Biwako! My water has broken.”

Now hearing that his wife was in labor, Minato went outside to get Biwako, who was taking a break from keeping an eye on his wife, waiting for this moment. He just wished that Kazuo was around.

 

So once he got Biwako, they left Naruko with an ANBU to play with, they took Kushina to the sealing chamber under the hut. This was where she would give birth to Naruto, as it had powerful barriers to keep the Tailed Beast in should it escape from Kushina.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ Birthing Chamber: _

 

“I forgot how much pain Kushina went through when she had Naruko.” Minato said thoughtfully as he remembered the time when Naruko was born, as he watched his wife scream in pain and threaten him with pain if this ever happened again.

 

“And like I told you then, she’ll be fine,” Biwako reminded the Fourth Hokage, “forget about that and stay focused on the Nine Tails Seal. Remembe,r you are now the Fourth Hokage, start acting like one and get a grip on yourself. As I told you last time, most men would drop dead from such pain, women are much stronger.”

 

As she said this, Minato could feel the Nine Tail Beast trying to break from the seal, so he had to put a bit more power into the seal.  _ ‘Damn, the Fox is just as strong as last time,’ _ Minato thought to himself, remembering Naruko’s birth,  _ ‘it is still trying to break free.’ _

 

“Come on dear, you can do this.” Minato encourage his wife, this lasted for about half an hour. Minato was encouraging his wife, as he kept the seal together. If he was honest with himself, the damn Tailed Beast seemed to be more power this time round. It was taking everything he had to keep the Fox sealed within his wife.

 

“I can see his head Kushina, we’re almost there my dear.” Biwako told the mother to be.

 

“Just hang there, you're doing great.” said the medical ninja that was helping Biwako with the brith. 

 

“Naruto my boy, hurry up and get out!” Minato called out as he felt the Fox almost breaking free. As he pushed more power into the seal, then he yelled at the beast, “And you stay in there Kyūbi!”

 

Just then, Naruto was born, and Biwako told the medical ninja to give her some hot water so she could clean the baby up, and making sure the after birth was taken from Kushina. As there was no other problems she had to deal with now.

 

“Today I’m a father again.” Minato said with a smile, as he hold out his arms to hold his child.

 

“Yes, you have a healthy baby boy Minato.” Biwako told the father, before she past him and reminded him, “Remember what I told you last time, mother’s first father’s second. 

 

“So Naruto, we finally meet.” Kushina told her new son with a painful smile.

 

“Now, now let me check to make sure your son is okay.” Biwako told the parents.

 

“Kushina, I know it is a silly question that you just give birth, but are you alright?” asked the Fourth Hokage.

 

“I’m ok.” his wife told him.

 

“Alright, now I realized what you have just been through, but we have to reseal the Nine Tails.” Minato told his wife as he put his hands on his belly. But before he could, he heard something and as he looked around, he saw Biwako and the other medical ninja Taji collapses onto the floor, dead. Calling out in shock Minato cried out, “Lady Biwako! Taji!”

 

Behind them was a man wearing a black hooded robe, and a white mask with one eye hole and what Minato thought was black flames on one side of the mask. “Fourth Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchūriki,” the masked man told the Hokage, “or the child will die within his first minute of living.”

 

_ ‘How the hell did this person get past the barrier?’  _ Minato thought darkly worried for his wife and his new born child.  _ ‘Who, who is this bastard?’ _

 

Just then Kushina screamed out in pain, and Minato grasped, “Kushina!” 

 

_ ‘Damn it, the Nine Tail Seal is breaking!’  _ Minato thought worriedly as he saw seals on his wife was spreading, as he knew they were slowly breaking. He knew if he didn’t do something, the Nine Tailed Beast would be free, but at the same time, his son was in danger too, he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Step away from the Jinchūriki,” repeated the masked, “don’t you care what happens to the brat?”

 

“Please wait, please stay calm,” Minato told the man, as he raised his arms and stepped away from his wife. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to risk his new son or his daughter who was above them. Whatever happens, once he got his son, Minato could give chase to this man and get his wife back.

 

“Speak for yourself, I am as calm as I can be.” the masked man told Minato, as he threw Naruto into the air.

 

Seeing this Kushina cried out in fear, “Naruto!”

 

But as the masked man jumped to get Naruto, Minato used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport to get to his son before he hit the ground. He thanked the gods that he decided to put the seals around the room, just incase the Fox did escape and he needed to fight it. The young man never thought that he would need it to save his son like this.

 

“Leave it to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf,” remarked the masked man, “but what about the next one.”

 

And with that, the masked man triggered the seals on the blanket, that set the them alight. Minato saw this and so he dropped the blanket, as Kushina cried out to her son. When Minato dropped the blanket, he ran out of the chamber, and the hut, along the way he told the ANBU that was with Naruko to come with him. It was a good thing that he did, whilst he wasn’t sure what kind of damage the Paper Bomb would make, he was glad he told the ANBU to follow them with Naruko. Just incase. Just as he told the ANBU to follow them, the hut blow up right behind them.

 

When they barely made it out of the house, he sighed in relief and looked at Naruto and Naruko, glad they both were ok. “Good both Naruto and Naruko are fine. What about you Bull are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Lord Hokage, but what about you.” said Bull, as he pointed at the Fourth Hokage’s foot, where a piece of wood was stuck in it.

 

Minato looked at his foot, and for the first time since they left the hut, felt the pain coming from it, “It hurts but nothing I’m not used to.” Minato rasped in pain, as he pulled the wood from his foot,  _ ‘Who was that guy? He made me use the Flying Raijin Jutsu.’ _ Something that a rare few could do, but then again he was using it save to son,  _ ‘Not only that, but his target was Kushina, as she was the Jinchūriki. But how? We were very careful to not allow anyone to know that she was one. Whatever the case, whoever he is, he was able to succeeded in separating us. I need to hurry and take the kids to the safehouse and then find her.’ _

 

Just then, Kazuo appeared in a puff of smoke, seeing the hut on fire, he worriedly asked, “What happened here? Where's Kushina?”

 

So Minato explained to his father-in-law what happened, before finishing up by asking, “Where were you?”

 

“I found three of the ANBU that meant to be protecting you all killed, so I searched the area to see if the others were okay, and to see if I could find the killer.” Kazuo explained Minato, “But I found them all killed, so I kept on searching, as I never thought for once that someone would be able to get past the barrier, as it was created to withstand the Tailed Beasts. So whoever it is must be, was either very powerful or very skilled, to be able to get past it.”

 

“Or both.” Minato acknowledged fearfully, not wanting someone that powerful to get their hands on Kyūbi.

 

“Yes or both,” admitted Kazuo darkly, before turning to look at his Grandchildren and asked Minato, “what are you going to do now?” 

 

“What do you think?” Minato asked sarcastically, “I’m going to take Bull and my children to the safehouse I set up, where no one knows about, and then I’m going to find my wife and kill the bastard who would dare hurt my family.”

 

“Good to hear,” Kazuo smirked at this, “and I’ll help you. No one dares hurt the little family I have left, and get away with it.”

 

“Good, now let’s get Naruto and Naruko somewhere safe.” Minato told Kazuo, and with that he used the Flying Raijin Jutsu to take the five of them to his safehouse. Although, once they got there, Minato had to take a Food Pill to replenish his chakra. Because he used so much chakra to get the five of them there, 

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ Meanwhile, Unknown Location: _

 

Whilst Minato and her father was looking after her children and looking for her, Kushina found herself at a location she hadn’t seen before, where she tied up to four stone pillars by black chakra. As she was being tied up, she was breathing heavily and she said, “Aright, what do you want from me?”

 

“I'm going to extract the Nine Tails, and Crush the Leaf Village.” the masked man informed the Jinchūriki.

 

“No you can't.” Kushina told the man.

 

“Like you could even stop me, or your husband for that matter, in fact he can’t get here easily.” the man told her, with a smirk under the mask, “Minato’s teleportation jutsu, allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked with jutsu formulas.” the masked man informed the young mother, “Which is where the formula is incorporated into the seal that has the Nine Tails sealed. So that way your husband could protect you at all times, but he's far away. And your Nine Tails seal is now weakened, thanks to your childbirth, so I can now use the beast for my own needs.”

 

“Please don’t do this,” begged Kushina, “the Nine Tails is uncontrollable and would kill and destroy everything around it.”

 

“I know, which is why I want it.” the masked man said darkly, “Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day? A long time, and nothing is going to stop me to get what I want now I’m so close.” And with that, the masked man started to undo the the seal on Kushina’s belly. As he did, Kushina began to scream in pain as an orange chakra cloak appeared around her, along with a few tails as well.

 

After a few minutes of Kushina screaming in pain, the seal begun to open, and in doing so, made what looked like a black hole opening in Kushina’s belly. 

 

“Now come on out NINE TAILS!” the masked man cried out as he pulled a black like entity. This black entity, soon turned into orange chakra, and then into the Nine Tailed Beast itself.

 

“Good, now we’ll head of to the Hidden Leaf Village.” the masked man told the beast. Normally one wouldn’t be able to control any of the Tail Beasts, more so with the Nine Tailed Beast. But the masked man wasn’t a normal man, he was an Uchiha and had the Sharingan, eyes with great power. One of these powers were if you were strong enough, and knew the right ability, you could control any of the Tailed Beasts, even Kyūbi.

 

With the Nine Tails out of the seal, the black chakra rope disappeared, and fell onto the rock, whilst not dead, Kushina was weakened and unable to move much. She only had enough power to push herself up, and call out with one word, “Wait!”

 

“You Kushina are just about amazing,” the masked man acknowledged, “you don't die right away when the tailed beast is extracted. You were the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki.” and with that the man had Nine Tails attack Kushina, and in doing so said, “So I'll let you die by his hands.”

 

And with that, Kyūbi used it right paw to squish his former prison. But at the last second, Minato appeared and saved his wife, whilst Kazuo appeared in front front of them, ready to protect his daughter and her husband. 

 

“You really are as quick as a flash,” commented the masked man, as he saw Minato save his wife, “but you are too late, I’ve got what I wanted.” 

 

With Kushina though, whilst she was weak, she was worried about them and so asked, “Our children, are they okay?”

 

“They’re fine,” Minato reinsured his wife, “they are with Bull at the safehouse.”

 

“Ah good,” Kushina sighed in relief, “Minato that masked man, is with Kyūbi, they are heading towards our village.”

 

Both Kazuo and Minato wanted to fight this man, but they knew that alone they wouldn’t win. Not only was there the Nine Tails to deal with, but the masked man too, who had to be very powerful to break the Nine Tail Seal. Sure it was weakened thanks to Kushina giving birth to Naruto, but it still needed someone powerful enough to break the seal itself. Whilst they couldn’t see the masked man’s face properly,Minato thought he saw that the man had a Sharingan, and if that was true, two of them fighting him wouldn’t be enough, especially with Kyūbi there.

 

Realizing this, Minato called out to his father-in-law, “Kazuo, go and warn Hiruzen about what is going on. I’ll take Kushina to the kids and come back as soon as I can.”

 

“Understood.” Kazuo replied, knowing that a full out fight without backup would be foolish here, and so decided to get it, whilst Minato took his wife to the safehouse to be with their newborn son and to be with their daughter.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

As his son-in-law used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to take his daughter to ther his safehouse, Kazuo used the Body Flicker Technique to get to Hiruzen’s office. When he got there, he heard the former Hokage, “It can’t be.” As he felt something he hoped he wouldn’t in his life time, the Nine Tails chakra.

 

“Lord Hiruzen, we have a problem.” said Kazuo.

 

“Lord Kazuo,” the former Hokage said in surprise, not suspecting him there when his daughter was meant to be giving birth, “what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your daughter, seeing that she should be giving birth at any moment.”

 

“She did, but they were attacked.” Kazuo explained urgently.

 

“What!?” Hiruzen asked in worry, “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know the full story, but the ANBU that you sent to protect her and my family were killed by a masked man.” explained Kazuo, “Then he kidnapped Kushina, where he freed the Nine Tails. We were too late to stop it, but instead I came to warn you, whilst Minato went and took Kushina to a safehouse.” 

 

Hearing this, Hiruzen stood up in shock and fear at what he heard, as he went to the cupboard in the office to take out his armour so he could go out to fight the Chakra Beast. They couldn’t allow it to run free, as they didn’t know what would happen if they did. 

 

“Do you know who this masked man was?” asked the former Hokage, as he put his armour on.

 

“Sadly no, just that he is coming here to attack the village.” Kazuo half-lied to the former Hokage, he knew it was an Uchiha, he wasn’t sure if he was a someone from the Clan within, a Rogue Ninja, or a off branch that lived out of the village. So he didn’t want make a problem with the Uchiha Clan from the village, as whilst he didn’t care much about the village, he did care about his family. So if he blamed Uchiha Clan from the village, it could create problems that could get back to his family, something he didn’t want.

 

“Okay, in that case I want you to patrol the village, and when the masked man or the Nine Tails attacks, I want you to keep them busy until I or Minato come to help you.” explained Hiruzen, “Whilst you are doing this, I’ll get ANBU and the other ninja not on missions to take the civilian to the settlers and have them meet up with us.”

 

And so the two parted, Kazuo went and patrolled the village for the masked man and Kyūbi, whilst the former Hokage went to the ANBU Headquarters to get the ANBU to get them to get the villagers to the settlers. But as he got to the ANBU Headquarters, the Nine Tails appeared and started to attack the village. But as he got out to the front of the Headquarters, an ANBU met him. He was wearing a dog like porcelain mask, and had on black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, and ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. They also had a sword on their back.

 

The ANBU walked up to Hiruzen and said, “Lord Hiruzen, it’s the Nine Tails, it is attacking the village.”

 

“I know, I’m going to try and restrain it,” Hiruzen told the ANBU, “I want you and the others to protect the villagers and bring them to the settlers. Use any shinobi that you can find to help you.” And with that the ANBU the Body Flicker Technique to gather the others to protect the villagers.

 

_ ‘So what Kazuo told me was true,’  _ the former Hokage thought to himself, _ ‘someone has freed the Nine Tails and set it upon the village. I had hoped it wasn’t true. But why? Why would someone want to do this, and how are they controlling the Beast? Is a member of the Uchiha Clan behind all this?’ _

 

“You should have ordered the Uchiha Police Force to guard the civilians, and keep them in the back with the rear guard.” Hiruzen heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

It was his old friend and rival, Danzō Shimura, he had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, which he said was because of a battle wound. His good eye was brown. Now Danzō had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He he was wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged.

 

Over the years they fought often about how to run the village, Hiruzen wanted to do thing peacefully and talk before taking action. But Danzō wanted him to take a firmer hand to things, show the Elemental Nutrition their strength, show that they couldn’t be walked all over. Both of them had different ideas as to what a ninja should be.

 

“But why?” Hiruzen asked his old friend, “We can use their Visual Prowess of the Uchiha to suppress the Nine Tails!”

 

“But they can also manipulate the Nine Tails too!” countered Danzō, “You have heard the rumours of the unrest within the Clan. If they decided to betray the village and take control of the Nine Tails, they could use it to their advantage and destroy the village. It would be like the second coming of Madara Uchiha.”

 

Hiruzen could only sigh at this, as he too was thinking the same thing. But at the same time, they needed every able shinobi to deal with the Nine Tails. Before he could say anything though, the ground shook, and the former Hokage knew he had to go, “I'll leave you to protect the civilians. You may order the ANBU and the security units as you wish. And make sure to guard the youth of the village as well.” He knew that the Uchiha Clan wouldn’t like this, but he couldn’t risk one of them taking control of the Nine Tails for themselves.

 

“I understand.” Danzō told Hiruzen, and with that, the former Hokage left to deal with Kyūbi.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

So as Danzō got the ANBU and the Uchiha Police force protected the village, something the Uchiha Clan didn’t like as some of them wanted to fight too, Hiruzen joined Kazuo and the other ninja battling the Nine Tails. Minato too, entered the battlefield once he knew his family was okay.

 

Once he landed on his stone head, which was on Hokage Rock, he looked upon the destruction of the village caused by Kyūbi, he then thought to himself, _‘As the Hokage of this village, I shall protect the village of my ancestors. My home... This is what I have to do right now. I won’t allow you destroy my home Kyūbi.’_ Just then Kyūbi roared and looked in his direction as if he heard his thoughts. _‘So you notice me then err?’_

 

Just as he thought this, he noticed that the Beast had created a Tailed Beast Ball, and was just releasing it towards him. “I won’t let you do this.” Minato told the Beast as the Ball headed towards him, hand seals for the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Just before the chakra ball hit Minato, it hit an invisible wall instead, and it looked like time and space warped the area and the ball was swallowed into nothing.

 

Just as this happened there was a huge explosion far off, and upon seeing that, Minato thought to himself,  _ ‘With that much power, I'll have to choose carefully where I redirect his attacks.’ _

 

Just then Minato could sense that someone was behind him and about to attack, so flicking his wrist, a kunai flew into Minato’s hands. But just as he went into the attack, the kunai went right  _ through  _ the masked man, as if he were merely a ghost. As the kunai went through him, the masked man grabbed Minato’s arm, to stop him from attacking again. 

 

“I am your opponent, and you have lost.” the masked man told Minato. As the man said this, space seemed to wrap around Minato and he was being pulled into the masked man’s striking range. But before he could, he used Flying Raijin Jutsu to escape the pull disappear. “Hmm, he got away, he’s so fast,” the masked man whispered in awe, not suspecting someone to be able to pull away from his Kamui Jutsu. “Next time I’ll take him much quicker, as soon as we touch.”

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

As the Fourth Hokage landed flat on his back at the other end of the village, he said to himself, “Damn it, my attack went right through him.” Minato couldn’t believe it, he had never heard of a jutsu that could do such a feat, to render an attack completely useless like that. “But he then made himself solid again and tried to pull me towards him. What was that jutsu?”

 

Just then, the space within the air seemed to split and had created what looked like a whirlpool, which the masked man then walked out of, and said in a dangerous tone, “You shall not escape me again, Hokage.”

 

_ ‘So he could use a teleportation jutsu too?’  _ Minato thought to himself,  _ ‘That must be how he was able to get inside the chamber, as well as to escape with Kushina so quickly. He also defeated the ANBU black op, which was assigned by Lord Hiruzen and got past the highest level classified barrier, as well as knew that the Nine Tails Seal would be weakened during childbirth. _

 

_ ‘What's more impressive than that, he was able to undo the Kyūbi’s seal as well as tame him too. He was also able to slip in and out of the villages barriers without triggering any of our alarms. As far as I know, there's only one shinobi who can do all this.’  _ Then out loud he asked the masked man, “Are you Madara Uchiha?” At this the masked man pulled his hood down, but Minato went on to say, “No that would be impossible, he is dead after all.”

 

“I wonder about that.” the masked man told Minato.

 

“In the end though, it doesn't really matter who you are." Minato told the man, "But why attack the Hidden Leaf village?”

 

“What would you like to hear?" asked the masked man, "I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it all. Or that it's for war, or even for peace.” 

 

_ 'Whatever the case, he's no ordinary opponent!'  _ Minato acknowledged to himself,  _ ‘He can control the Kyūbi, and his teleportation jutsu can even suppress both Lord Second's and my own. Not only that, but he has dangerous ideology. If I don't settle this now, we'll have an even bigger problem than Kyūbi. If I teleport myself to the village, he'll follow me, and that might cause the village even more trouble.’  _ Minato didn’t like that idea, as it would put too many people at risk,  _ ‘If he's anything like Madara, he won’t be able to keep the Nine Tails under the summoning jutsu for too much longer. I’ll have to just entrust the village to Lord Third, and just take this guy down, right here, right now.’ _

 

Before Minato could say anything else, the masked man said, “Now that I have freed Kyūbi, there is no hope for any of you!” And with that, both men struck...

 

Just as Minato used his kunai to attack, the kunai went right through the masked man. However, the chains that were behind the man, had wrapped around Minato and were tightening. But the Fourth Hokage used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport himself out of arms way.

 

_ ‘My physical attacks have no effect on him.’ _ Minato thought to himself as he teleported away from the man a few meters,  _ ‘He makes himself solid when he attacks me. I have to allow myself to be struck, and at the same time i’ll strike him as well. But he knows that he's vulnerable when he attacks, and considering the time remaining for the summoning Nine Tails jutsu. He won't want a lengthy battle either. In other words, the only choice is to strike at the same time as he strikes me. Still, he takes a risk when he attacks. So whoever attacks an instant faster, will win this match.’ _

 

And so, a second later, Minato went in for the kill, using the kunai that he uses for his Flying Raijin Jutsu. And when he did,, the kunai went through the masked man as he suspected it would. He then created a Rasengan as soon as the kunai was fully through the masked man and when he was about to attack Minato. Minato then teleported to the kunai and hit his target with his Rasengan. Once the masked man was hit by the Rasengan, he hit the ground with a small impact. Little did the masked man know it at the time, but Minato had marked him with that attack so that he could use the Flying Raijin whenever the Fourth wanted.

 

_ ‘Damn it, he teleported himself to his kunai.’ _ the masked man realized as he hit the ground.

 

And at the same time Minato said,  **_“Flying Raijin Level Two.”_ **

 

As soon as he hit the ground, the masked man jumped away and onto one of the boulders that was close by. Whilst he could still move, he didn’t get totally off scott free - he was in pain and his left hand was liquidizing and falling off him.

 

“You got me." the masked man acknowledged, surprised that someone was able to hurt him as much as Minato was able to, not in a long while since someone was able to do this. "You really are a slippery one. I never should have let my guard down around yo-.” before he could finish what he was saying, Minato appeared in front of him and hit him in the stomach.

 

“The Flying Raijin,” the masked me said in pain, and realized what happened, he said, “of course, he must have marked me somewhere.” Then as he looked down he saw a seal appear on him, it was the one seal he didn’t want to see,  _ ‘Blast it, a contract seal.’ _ the masked man thought to himself, before looking to Minato and saying, “Trying to separate the Nine Tails from me are you?”

 

“With this, Kyūbi is no longer yours to control.” Minato told the masked man. 

 

Whilst the contract seal worked, Kyūbi was still on a rampage, but this time for a different reason, two reasons in fact. The first was that someone dared to control it, it the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts, he was unhappy about that. The second reason was that it has been sealed for so long, within two different people in the last hundred years or so. And seeing that it was so mad, it needed to let out some steam and this would do. But the thing was that the shinobi and kunoichi of this village was pushing it away from the village, and into a nearby forest. Kyūbi wasn’t making it easy for them, as it had killed a few of them before they could push it back into the forest.

 

Now with the masked man badly hurt, and without his left arm, he knew he wasn’t strong enough to continue this fight, and that for now, the Tailed Beast was out of his reach. 

 

“You are worthy of your title, Fourth Hokage," acknowledge the masked man, "injuring me so badly and separating the Nine Tails from me. But know this, one day he  **_will_ ** be mine.” and as he said this, he used his own teleportation jutsu to get away, and being injured, Minato couldn’t do much to stop him. But his parting words sent chills down Minato, “One day I  _ shall  _ rule the world, there’s so many other ways to do so.” And with that the masked man was gone.

 

_ ‘Given his tone of voice, he isn’t joking around,’ _ Minato thought darkly,  _ ‘one day he’ll try and take over the world.’ _

 

But there was little he could do about this, he had to deal with Kyūbi. If he didn’t do something about it, the Tail Beast would destroy the Leaf Village and all its inhabitants. And if that happened, there would be no one to stop the masked man when he finally returns, since there would have to be someone alive to do so. After thinking about all this, he used the Flying Raijin to teleport himself back to Hokage Rock, and to join the battle against the Nine Tails.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

As Minato got to the battlefield, his first thoughts were,  _ ‘This is bad, real bad.’ _ Things weren’t looking good, the village was severely damaged and would take time to be fixed. There were a lot of dead bodies of people he knew, or they were in the process of dying. 

 

Luckily though, there were a lot of minor injuries and not everyone was fatally wounded. The only good thing that had happened it seemed, was that the Tailed Beast was now outside the village. The main problem at the moment was that Nine Tail was about to let lose another Tail Beast Ball. To stop this, Minato summoned the Boss Toad, Gamabunta, on top of the Nine Tails and jumped on top of Gamabunta head.

 

Once he appeared to save the villagers, he could hear that they were whilst shocked, were quite happy to see him. But Minato was looking around the village, the final words that the masked man told him kept going through his mind,  _ “But know this, one day he  _ **_will_ ** _ be mine.” _

 

Minato couldn’t allow this to happen, he HAD to do something to prepare for when he returns. The problem was that there was only one way he could think of, something his wife wouldn’t like him for, but as the Hokage, he had to think about his village not only his family. “Forgive me Kushina,” Minato said in the air, before looking down to Gamabunta, “Gamabunta, I need you to hold the Nine Tails down for a little bit longer.”

 

“I'll give it my best Minato," Gamabunta told his summoner, "but it's going to tough, even for me.”

 

_ ‘I need time to build up my chakra,’  _ Minato thought to himself, as he build up his chakra,  _ ‘it’ll take a lot to teleport Kyūbi away from here.’  _ Lucky though, Minato needed only a twenty seconds to build up enough chakra to teleport the Nine Tails to where his safehouse was.

 

But as he did this, Kyūbi let loose the Tail Beast Ball that it was forming and the attack had hit the safehouse. There was nothing he could do about it. But lucky for Minato though, Bull was able to teleport them out of the safehouse mere seconds before the Tail Beast Ball had hit them.

 

“Thanks Bull, now I need to put up a barrier immediately.” Minato told Bull, but stopped and thought to himself,  _ ‘I don’t have much chakra left.’ _

 

“I can do it, Minato.” Kushina told her husband, she launched Adamantine Sealing Chains from her body and into the ground, chaining the Nine Tails down as well. The chains also sealed the Foxes power for a while, Kushina hoped that they would last long enough so that Minato could seal Kyūbi back into her before she dies. But as she did this, Bull sat on the ground with his legs crossed, and put up his own sealing barriers to help her, so that there was less stress on her to keep the Nine Tails from escaping.

 

“Kushina!” called out Minato. Kushina was on her hands and knees, coughing in pain. She was using too much chakra and she was still recovering from childbirth. At this point, Naruto and Naruko both woke up and started to cry. “Woke you two up did I? I’m sorry Naruto and Naruko.”Kushina said softly.

 

“Kushina.” Minato whispered softly, worried about his wife.

 

“I’ll take Kyūbi with me to my death.” Kushina told her husband, “So that we can delay the revival of the Nine Tails for a while. It's all I can manage now, with the little chakra I have left. But I'll be able to save you three, that's all that matters to me. So thank you, for everything that you have done for me.”

 

“Kushina…” Minato said with a sad voice, “It was because of you, you’re the one that made me the Fourth Hokage. You made me the man I am today. And you made me a father of two beautiful children. And yet…”

 

“Oh Minato,” Kushina consoled her husband, “don’t give me that sad look of yours. I... I’m happy, because you love me. And what’s more, today is the birthday of our second beautiful child. But most of all, if I imagine me alive, and our future, the four of us together as a family. I can't really picture us anything but truly happy.” Here a few tears started to form in Minato’s eyes, as his wife went on to say, “I guess if I was allowed one regate, I wish I could see Naruto and Naruko all grown up, I wish I could see that.”

 

Kushina, there's no need for you to die, in order to kill the Nine Tails." Minato told his wife, as tears were flowing down his face, "Preserve what little chakra you have left to heal, so that you can teach Naruto and Naruko what is needed.”

 

“Minato, what are you planning?” the redhead asked her husband.

 

“You’re too weak to become Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki again,” Minato told his wife, “so I’m going to split Nine Tails power into two, and use the Eight Sign Seal to make Naruto and Naruko its new Jinchūriki.”

 

“You can’t do that to them Minato, you have no idea what this’ll do to them should anyone find out.” Kushina informed her husband, “It was only by luck that I was able to hide what I was from everyone, if anyone found out that I was a Jinchūriki. My life would have been so much different, worse than anything that you can imagine.”

 

“That’s why you need to live, to make sure others don’t learn about it.” Minato told his wife, “Allowing you to die with Kyūbi is strategically unwise. If you die with the Nine Tails, there won't be a Jinchūriki around when it reemerges in years to come. You know that your Clan are the few who can hold its power, and at the moment they are all gone. And when the Nine Tails we appeared, we might have someone to become its Jinchūriki, because they aren’t powerful enough.” Minato tried to tell his wife his reasonings for what he was about to do to his children, he might not like it, but for the Greater Good, this had to be done. He then went on to say, “There will be an upset in the balance of power between the Tailed Beasts. But what’s more important than that… is that you would have died for nothing.”

 

“I don’t care about the upset in the balance.” his wife told him darkly, “And I wouldn’t have died for nothing, I would died giving people many years without fear of the Nine Tails appearing. It would be at least ten or more years before Nine Tails would have enough power to regain its body, and a few more years before it has the strength to attack. Who knows, people could have found another way to seal these Tailed Beasts away, without sealing them into people. So that people can lead a normal life, and don’t have to hide who they are in fear they would be used or/and be mistreated.”

 

Kushina was happy for herself to die, and allowing people a few years of peace without worrying about Kyūbi for a while. It would also give them a reason to research other ways to seal it and others of its kind instead of sealing it into a person. As if they don’t have someone to seal the Tailed Beast into, they would be forced to find another way to do seal the Beasts away. 

 

But that’s not the only reason, as she went on to explain, “You have no idea what it’ll do to the children if you did this to them. Forget for a moment that should everyone at the very least mistrust them, use them, even hate them should people learn about them being Jinchūriki. Their chakra will be harder to control and master because of making them into a Jinchūriki at a young age.

 

“There was a reason why they waited until I became a genin before they made me a Jinchūriki, as by then I had basic control over my chakra, and so my chakra and Kyūbi’s chakra wouldn’t mix. By making them Jinchūriki as children, their chakra will mix and make it harder to control and master.” Kushina tried to make her husband see sense about all this, “You know that my Clan’s chakra is hard enough to control as it is, because of how much we have. But adding Nine Tails chakra before they have mastered their own, it’ll be even harder for them. Please think about this.” Kushina begged her husband to reconsider.

 

“That’s why they’ll have you and Kazuo,” Minato told his wife, “so they’ll have you to teach them and help them along the way.”

 

“Please, think about this,” Kushina begged her husband, “what you’re thinking of doing will most likely make their life’s with full of hardships should anyone learn about this. As a father, think about this, what kind of father would do such a thing to their children willingly.”

 

“Yes I am a father, but I’m also the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf,” Minato told his wife sadly, “it’s not like I want to do this to them. I  **_really_ ** don’t want to do this to them, and if I had any other option I wouldn’t do this to them. But as the Hokage, I also need to think about the village too, since the founding of this village, we always had a Jinchūriki which held the Nine Tails. Should the other leaders of the other villages learn that we don’t have one, they might see our village, our nation... as weak. They will try to take us over. We need a Jinchūriki to keep the balance, not only with the power of the other Tailed Beasts, but between our nations too.”

 

“Fuck the other Tailed Beasts, fuck the nations too,” Kushina spit at him. “I’m a mother, I would rather see them all go to ash for all I care. All I care about is our children's safety and happiness. I would even prefer to see everything destroyed before seeing them hurt in anyway. I know if they decide to become shinobi/kunoichi, their lives will be hard ones, and maybe short ones. But it would be their choices, they would pick it... not me, not you, but them.

 

“But I would  **_never_ ** make it harder for them by making them Jinchūriki at such a young age. It’s bad enough at the age I was when I become one, but I  _ willingly  _ became a Jinchūriki knowing the effects that would come with it. But you’re not willing to give the option to make that choice, you’re forcing it upon them.”

 

“I know, and as I said, if I had any other option I would take it.” Minato informed his wife, who like her, hated the idea of what he was going to do to his children, but he had to think of not only of his own family. But for the village as well, who as a Hokage, they too were his family and so, he needed to look after them. “But there’s another reason as to why I’m doing this, do you remember what Jiraiya told us, about the Child of Prophecy.”

 

“Do you mean the one where  **_you_ ** were the one that was meant to save the shinobi world. Not one of our children.” Kushina reminded Minato, she didn’t believe in this prophecy, as she believed that Jiraiya didn’t tell them everything about this so called prophecy, that the Great Toad Sage from Mount Myōboku told Jiraiya about. 

 

Jiraiya told them that sometime in the future, the shinobi world would be facing troubling times. That someone or something would put the world into calamity, and that Minato was the one who could save it. But Kushina suspected that there was more to it, that Jiraiya lied about the full prophecy for some reason, and didn’t want the full thing to be known. She felt as if it had to be something about the one who would cause the calamity. It could be that the one within the prophecy would either cause it, or save them from it.

 

“Yes and about the world being in upheaval, and all of the calamities that will accompany it.” Minato told his wife seriously, “Now I've become convinced about two things today. First, I think that the masked man attacked us today, will surely one day bring catastrophe to this world. And second I think that the one who'll save us, to stop him, is not me but this child, our own Naruto will save us all. This infant, whose godfather is Master Jiraiya, will clear the way for the future as a Jinchūriki, with Naruko next to him helping him.”

 

“But what if by doing this, making our children Jinchūriki, they are the ones that create the calamity that the Toad Sage foretold?” Kushina countered, worried by the fact that Minato would be making their children Jinchūriki and the consequences could be what starts the the calamity that the Great Toad Sage saw in his version, and that they were the ones that would destroy the world as they knew it. She then went on with her concerns, “And what if the actions of this masked man, was merely just the beginning? That by attacking us and savagely taking the Nine Tails from me, and nearly killing me in the process, we would be forced to make our children into a Jinchūriki, is the very thing that’ll lead to the calamity that was foretold by the Toad Sage?”

 

“I know you are worried, but I don’t think you’re right.” Minato reassured his wife, “I don’t why, but I can sense that Naruto is the one, the person who’ll protect the world and create a better future. I just know it. He is our child after all, why wouldn’t I believe in him?” Minato finished cheekily.

 

Kushina couldn’t believe it, her foolish husband was going to condemn their children for sake of a gut feeling, she just simply couldn’t believe it. He most likely believed that the villagers would see them as heroes, and so, treat them as such, but she knew differently. Unlike her who was in fact a Jinchūriki and knew what she was talking about, her husband had no idea of the fear of someone discovering what she was, the fear that they would turn against her, people hating her because she was a Jinchūriki, the prison warden for Kyūbi. 

 

She had been lucky to hide what she was… who she was keeping inside her.  But she knew that if people found out what she was, they wouldn’t care that she was keeping them safe by keeping Kyūbi within her, all they would see of her would be the Nine Tails and not its warden. She had heard how bad things could get from  other villages that had a Jinchūriki, and she didn’t want the same thing to happen to their children.

 

Then a thought came to her, and so she asked, “How are you going to split the Nine Tails power to make them into Jinchūriki?”

 

“I’m going to use Reaper Death Seal, it’s the only way to do this.” Minato told his wife simply, as he performed the sign seals for the Reaper Death Seal, knowing that his wife would try and stop him.

 

“What? Why?” Kushina exclaimed in shock at what he was doing, “Why sacrifice yourself? Why sacrifice our children to a possible hardships? Why burden them so heavily? With something that could hurt them, have people look at them in fear and disgust, make people hate them and believe they shouldn’t be alive. All to simply maintain the balance between the Tail Beasts? For the sake of the country? For our village? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto and Naruko for that!”

 

“Forsaking one's nation, and abandoning one village… it's the same as abandoning one's own child.” The Fourth Hokage attempted to explain his reasoning for what he was doing, “Your should understand, since your very own homeland was destroyed. You know how harsh life can be for someone without a nation.”

 

“But my nation was destroyed because people feared that we were too powerful, this is something different entirely.” Kushina tried to explain, “Let me take in the Kyūbi again and allow me to die with it. So that our children do not have to carry such a burden as being Jinchūriki.”

 

But Minato didn’t seem to hear her, as he went on to say, “Besides, we're a family of shinobi, we are born to serve and die our nation and village. Finally, even if I did live, I could never be a substitute to you, you are their mother. They need you more than they do me, especially Naruko.”

 

Then as he bent down to pick up his children who were now back to sleep, he said, “I'll die for my children, it is my duty as their father.”

 

**“Damn you Fourth Hokage!”** they heard Kyūbi sneer out as Minato summoned the Ritual Altar and female Scroll Toad, Akane, which was pink and mint green with dark markings around her eyes and mouth, and a circular mark just below her mouth. As a scroll toad, her abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which whilst concealed, gives her the appearance of wearing an obi.

 

Akane was shocked at first until her summoner informed her what was going on, as Minato sealed the first half of the Tailed Beast Yin chakra into his daughter. There was nothing Kyūbi could do about this, as the chains made it hard for the fox to move, so when its power was cut in half, it also shrank in half of his normal size. Kushina was too weak to stop her husband from doing this to their daughter.

 

**_‘Damn it, another Ritual Altar!’_ ** Kyūbi cursed as it saw Minato summon another Ritual Altar and Scroll Toad, a male one named Gerotora, this one was black and orange instead of pink and mint green.  **_‘He's planning to seal the rest of me in the other baby.’_ **

 

But before Minato could seal the rest of Kyūbi into his son, he heard Kushina cough as she tried to get closer. But because she was running low on chakra, and in pain from childbirth, she couldn’t move far. Minato then called out, “Kushina, are you okay!?

 

But as he did this, seeing that the chains were loose enough for Kyūbi to move, it went in to strike, and it cried out  **“HE’S MINE!”**

 

But faster than a blink of the eye, both Minato and Kushina were in front of the attack, even with Kushina in pain, and had one of Kyūbi’s claw speared into them. But in turn, they had saved their newborn son from being killed. “I said I was his father, dying for him is my duty.” Minato told his redheaded wife.

 

“Yes, but I'm his mother, so it's my duty too.” Kushina told her husband.

 

**“Why you!”** sneered the Nine Tails darkly, unhappy he wasn’t able to kill the child.

 

“I think this is the first time I lost an argument,” Kushina joked in pain.”I guess this just proves how serious you about doing this.”

 

“Thank you Kushina.” Minato thanked his wife. Kushina was in too much pain to correct him, it’s not that she wanted this, but seeing that they were about to die, there wasn’t anything she could do to stop this. She couldn’t seal the fox back into her like she wanted, so this was the only option left to her. But she did have another, to tell him to behave and a few words about how to act in the future, and about gaining friends he trusted and do well in school, and about money. After she was done, Minato sealed Kyūbi’s Yang chakra within Naruto.

 

With the Nine Tails sealed within the children, the claw within them disappeared and Bull quickly drop the barrier, which allowed those who were on the other side to run up to the Fourth Hokage and his family. These people were Kazuo, Lord Hiruzen and a few trusted ANBU. Kazuo ran up to his daughter first, to make sure she was okay as the former Hokage went to check if the Fourth Hokage was okay.

 

As Kazuo healed his daughter the best he could, Kushina whispered what happened, and asked her father to get her children out of the village, so that they could lead normal lives where no one knew about them. Kazuo knew that as long as Kushina could get some more chakra into her soon, she would be fine, as their Bloodline of healing would kick in and she would heal herself, but without it, she would be dead in hours.

 

However, before he could help his daughter, Kazuo had to get his grandchildren out of there, even if his daughter dies, this was something she wanted. But because of fighting the Nine Tail earlier, and trying to break down the barrier too, he was low on chakra and could only teleport one child to one of his safehouses that he had not far out of the village. 

 

Once placing a medical jutsu to place his daughter in a state animated stasis, to keep her from getting worse, Kazuo picked up Naruko, who was the closest to him, he looked at them and said, “Listen, we don’t know where this masked man gone, or if he is returning or not, so I think it would be for the best that I take Naruto and Naruko to one of my safehouses that has someone ready to keep them safe until we get this sorted.” 

 

This was true, Kazuo was a shinobi, so whilst he hoped for the best outcome to his missions, he also prepared for the worse should something goes wrong and had to hide for a while until the heat is gone. And knowing the risks of his daughter giving birth, and that someone  _ might  _ one day try and use it against Kushina, so he prepared a place and someone he trusted to protect his family should the worse comes to the worse.

 

Thinking that nothing was wrong, Hiruzen said “You’re right Lord Kazuo, it is best that they are taken somewhere safe.”

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, I don’t have enough chakra to take both of them at the same time.” Kazuo informed the others, hoping that Minato in the state he was in would not realize what was going on. 

 

Oh how much Kazuo want to kill the man for what he done to his grandchildren, sure his clan use children to become Jinchūriki but never, no never newborns, not even at times like this. His clan would use those who had become genin or someone older, to become the new Jinchūriki. Making one as young as this was monstrous, and something he would never thought of doing. As the child’s chakra would be out of sorts, and hard to control and master, whilst not impossible for a newborn not to be affected by the side-effects, it was rare. If they did, it would take much longer for a child to master and control their powers.

 

“I understand, I’ll make sure that young Naruto is safe until you come back.” the former Hokage informed Kazuo, who with a puff of smoke was gone.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

Once Kazuo was gone, Minato coughed and told Hiruzen, “Lord Third stop, both you and I know that I’m done for, it is only matter of time before I’m dead.”

 

“My boy, I have to try.” the former Hokage told Minato. 

 

“Don’t waste any time, save your power you’ll need it for when Kazuo returns.” Minato informed him.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Hiruzen.

 

So Minato explained the best he could about what happened, how he split Kyūbi’s chaka and how he placed both halves into his children and in doing so making them the new Jinchūriki Nine Tails. He went on to explain about how his wife was against this, and most likely asked her father to take them away from the village, to protect them from anyone who might use or hurt them.

 

“So for the village, you need to keep Naruto here.” Minato told Hiruzen, “Should the other villages learn that we don’t have a Nine Tail Jinchūriki, they might attack the Land of Fire.”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, the Fourth Hokage was right, whilst he wanted Naruto to be with his family, the village needed him too. As one of the reasons that the Land of Fire haven’t been attacked often since the last Shinobi War, was because of the fear that they might use their Jinchūriki against them. To lose that fact, was only asking for trouble, something Land of Fire didn’t need right now. As people see them as weak, because the Land of Fire is considered as a peaceful land, so without a Jinchūriki, they could be openly attacked.

 

But there was one problem, and so asked Minato, “Whilst I don’t like, I can admit that we need a Jinchūriki, but how can we stop Kazuo, he is the active Uzukage of the Hidden Village of the Whirlpool. Whilst we can stop him tonight seeing he is as weak as us, what about the future once he regains his strength, what is stopping him then?”

 

“You should use the Banishment Jutsu that I created,” Minato informed Hiruzen, “if you use that, it’ll keep him from being able to re-enter the village and taking Naruto.”

 

“That’s a Forbidden Jutsu,” the former Hokage told Minato, “you made it so yourself, seeing you’re the one that created.”

 

Yeah, it was the one that he and Kazuo created, so that they could banish people who they believe couldn’t be rehabilitated, without fear of them returning to repay them for banishing them. It took a while, but they were able to create the jutsu so it would be able to connect to the Village barrier, which would stop the person from entering it. 

 

Now the reason he made it a Forbidden Jutsu, was that should anyone other than the caster undo the seal, they would die within six month to a year. The reason that Minato put a death sentence into the seal, was to discourage a person from undoing the seal. He done this out of fear if he, Kazuo or anyone else able to work around seal, would be undo the Banishment Seal. This way, people would think twice in doing so, and only the one who cast it can remove it safely. 

 

“I know and that’s why it’s the only way to keep Kazuo at bay for a while,” explained Minato, “he won’t want to leave his granddaughter without a family. He’ll won’t undo the seal until Naruko is trained enough that she can protect herself, but also protect her brother too. This will allow time to prepare for when he returns to get Naruto. By which time, you should be ready for anything that he might throw at you. And remember, with an Uzumaki, there’s no such thing as overkill when it comes to that Clan. Even if there is only one of them, one Uzumaki can make more problems than a group, and take out a small village or army alone.” 

 

Hiruzen had to admit this jutsu was the only thing that would stop Kazuo from taking Naruto from them, and give them time to set something up in the future to stop Kazuo or Naruko from taking Naruto from them. And Minato was right, there was no such thing as overkill with the Uzumaki, a signal Uzumaki could easily take out a small village or army alone. And that same moment though, after Minato asking him to make sure that the village look upon his son as a hero, and not as Kyūbi, the Four Hokage died knowing that the village would be protected for a little bit longer.

 

Before anything else could say anything else about this, Kazuo reappeared and so the ANBU went around the former Hokage. Making sure that Minato couldn’t get to his son.

 

“Lord Hiruzen, what is going on here?” asked Kazuo, “I need to get Naruto somewhere safe.”

 

“I understand, but we can’t allow you to do it.” Hiruzen told him behind the ANBU, as he gave Naruto to one of them and begun to walk forward, “Minato told me what happened, and whilst I don’t fully agree with it all, I do understand why he done it. If we don’t have the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, the Land of Fire could very will be attacked, which we could not allow.”

 

“Hiruzen you old fool, this is my grandchild, I have every right to look after him.” Kazuo told Hiruzen, “I’m the only one who can train him, especially after my fool of a son-in-law turned him into a Jinchūriki. Thanks to that, I could be the only one able to help master and control his chakra, otherwise it could be in his mid teens if ever before he learns to master and control his chakra. If you do this, you’ll be making his life in a living hell.”

 

“I’m sorry to say that if that means the protection of Land of Fire and the Hidden Village, so be it.” the former Hokage said seriously, “You should know this as well as me, seeing that you lead your own Hidden Village.”

 

“Yes I understand,” admitted Kazuo, “but unlike you it would seem, I wouldn’t use a newborn or a child who wasn’t a genin.”

 

“Under a different situation neither would I,” acknowledge Hiruzen, “but with the situation as it is, I have no other option to do this. We’ll have to do what we do to protect our Village and Land. And as weak as you are, you don’t have the strength to fight and get him. So don’t be a fool and fight us.”

 

Kazuo sighed as he realized that Hiruzen was right, he was in no right fitness to fight right now, he could do only one option, and that is to make sure he could save his daughter and Naruto’s and Naruko’s mother. As this way he could at least have her protect her son, so knowing that if this didn’t work, he could come back enough time to save his grandson. And if it did work, he could bring Naruko back to her mother in a few years once he trained his granddaughter, to make sure no one could use her again.

 

“If you won’t let me take him with me, allow me to save his mother.” Kazuo told Hiruzen, “Allow me save her, so that I know that Naruto will be loved and protected for and trained in our Clan ways. At least Kushina can teach him how to control and master his chakra, she’ll be the only one who can thanks to her foolish husband. Allow my grandson, have one person I know who’ll love and care for him, should people find out that he is a Jinchūriki.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” asked the former Hokage, who was interested in saving Kushina’s if it meant that Naruto would have at least one living parent, and someone who would love, care, train and protect him no matter what. And should people find out about him being a Jinchūriki, someone would be there for him whilst everyone might hate him.

 

“With how much chakra she has lost, and the damage her body has, I’m thinking of using Spirit of Altruism Jutsu on one of the dying, to transfer their life force and chakra into Kushina. This way she’ll have the power to heal fully.” Kazuo to Hiruzen.

 

“That’s a Forbidden Medical Jutsu that has been banned to use for years now.” the former Hokage said in shock, as he couldn’t believe that Kazuo would want to use such a jutsu, “As it was used on too many innocent people in the past, so it had a powerful seal on the scroll it was on, so that no one can open other than a Hokage. I’m sorry, but I can’t allow it to be used, not even for your daughter. Too many lives were taken because of this jutsu, and I swore that it would not be used ever again.” 

 

“But this is different…” begun Kazuo, but was stopped by Hiruzen, “It makes no difference Kazuo,” Hiruzen explained softly, “if I use this, it’ll be the start of the fall, as others well want to use it for others and so someone who shouldn’t could relearn the jutsu and misuse it again. So no, I can’t have the jutsu open, no matter what. I’m sorry.”

 

“But without it, she’ll be stuck in my stasis jutsu forever, stuck to look that for good.” explained Kazuo, “Whilst I have been able to heal most of her injuries, without the life force and chakra, Kushina will be dead within half an hour to an hour.”

 

“I’m sorry Lord Kazuo, I truly am, but I won’t change my mind.” apologized Hiruzen, “But as I said, if I allow you to use the jutsu, everyone else would want it and who knows what will happen. I promise you that we’ll try everything to help her, but I won’t be using the Spirit of Altruism Jutsu.”

 

Kazuo was angry, he didn’t ask for much whilst in this village, and he even helped with missions too. But now he was asking something back, they wouldn’t be willing to help him. Not only that, they were keeping him away from his grandson. If he had the strength, he would fight them over that, but for now though he had to admit defeat and hope that things don’t Naruto will be fine until he finds a way to get his grandson back.

 

“You better look after my daughter and grandson,” warned Kazuo, “as if something happens to them, your village will be going down be going down and nothing will stop me.”

 

“I know, and which is why I’m sorry for this.” Hiruzen apologized as he give the ANBU to cast a few jutsu that hold Kazuo in place, as done the hand signals for a jutsu and said,  **_“Banishment Jutsu: Exile!”_ ** And with that he placed the pram of his hand onto Kazuo’s forehead, where a seal appeared, a star within a sun.

 

“You bastard, what have you done to me!” Kazuo shouted in anger.

 

“I’m sorry Kazuo, but this is for the best for the village and our land.” Hiruzen apologized sadly, “We need the Jinchūriki here, and we can’t have you take him away. If there was any other way, I would take it but I don’t. So you know, you have an hour to leave this village, or the seal will kill you. And don’t bother trying to remove the seal yourself, if anyone other than I remove it, you’ll die within a year or so of it being removed.”

 

“What!?” Kazuo shouted as he tried to lunge himself at the former Hokage as he told him what he did. But he was held back the by the ANBU jutsu, and defeated that he can’t do anything about it right now. “Fine you win, I’ll leave.” Kazuo admitted defeat, before he warned them all, “But you  _ will  _ pay for this one day, it won’t be soon, but it’ll be some time in the future, but your misdeeds of this day will be paid and you won’t like the outcome of it.”

 

And with that the ANBU released their jutsu from Kazuo, and the now banished man left the village, but with payback on his mind. Payback that he’ll one day give to Hiruzen, and anyone who would dare hurt his family. Once Kazuo was gone, Bull asked, “Lord Hiruzen, what now?”

 

“Now we deal with our people, heal or bury them.” explained Hiruzen, as he and the ANBU returned to the village to help with the survivors, and bury their dead. After which, rebuild the damage of the attack of the Nine Tails.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

**_Author’s Note:_ ** Here ends the edit of the third chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed it. There wasn’t much to edit in this chapter, as much of I wanted was already here and didn’t need to add much. Now sadly this chapter hasn’t been beta read, as the beta reader I was using has become busy and so can’t help at the moment and he doesn’t know when he can. As he got his own work and real life to deal with, and he also beta reading for someone else and can’t do mine at the moment.

 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Author’s Note:_** Before we start the next chapter, I would like to inform you that this isn’t an update as many of you might have thought but a repost. This is also to let you know that the last few chapters have also been edited too, and here’s a list of the changes that I made to the chapters:

Prologue: Other than becoming chapter one and a few small changes, there’s a fight scene between Kushina and her kidnappers.

Chapter 1: Other than it becoming chapter two, there’s some major chances, details about Minato’s past, about Land of Whirlpools, about Kushina’s reactions to her homeland being destroyed, and a small lemon.

Chapter 2: Other than it becoming chapter three, there only a few small changes. But unlike the other two, there aren’t beta read, as the one who was doing so is busy and so unable to beta read this chapter.

Chapter 3: Other than it becoming chapter four, this will be the last edit chapter for this story. The rest will be new chapters, and the chapter that used to be chapter four, will appear later on. You see, I realized that Naruko was going to be a big part of Naruto’s life, so I thought it best to write a few chapters about her. So after this chapter, I’ll be having a few chapters about her and her part of the story, so we’ll have some background on her. Because of this, I’ll be removing the time skip that was in this chapter and be altering it and adding it into the next chapter.

  

**_Chapter Four._ **

**_Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 4._ **

**_(Aftermath.)_ **

_ 11th of October 1900 - Land of Fire, Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage’s Office: _

Our chapter begins the following day of  the attack on the Hidden Village by Kyūbi,  it was early  afternoon and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was in his former office meeting up with the Ninja Council, to talk about the night before. The Ninja Council was formed of the Elders, Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, along with the Heads of the Four Noble Clans, Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyūga Clan and the Uchiha Clan.

The Ninja Council was formed shortly after the last Shinobi World War. Third Hokage realized that before he was forced step down as Hokage, things was getting a bit too much. He was making mistakes, mistakes he thought if he had others to help other than the Elders of the Village, he wouldn’t have made in the first place. So he formed the Ninja Council, so that he and future Hokage would have others to help them make the decisions needed, be it right or wrong ones. Sadly, he was still stuck with the evil that was paper work.  At least they would have more options to go with, and hopefully do a better then he did.

The Head of the Aburame Clan, was Shibi Aburame, in fact he only became the new head this morning, when they learned that his father and the former Head of the Aburame Clan was killed during the attack the night before. The Clan is known for at birth, the members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's body, acting as human hives for the insects. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons.

Now Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a thin moustache. He was wearing a high collared outfit, hiding the fact that some of the insects like wader out if their host and his choice of clothes prevent everyone from freaking out. It would seem that like his father, Shibi keep his hands in his pockets, usual Aburame trait they have.

Next was the Akimichi Clan, they are known for their techniques revolving around the manipulation of their body weight and size through the use of Yang Release. They even have their own Food Pills, convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. It is also said that because of their techniques, it is rumoured that they would always have to be overweight, otherwise they can't use the Clan's Techniques. Now their Clan Leader was, Chōza, who like Shibi was appointed to the Head of the Clan, that morning when his and former Head of their Clan was killed in the attack from night before.

Chōza Akimichi is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks - with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for  _ ‘food’ _ on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector - a hachimaki tied around his head.

The next Clan was the Hyūga Clan, the members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. They are considered to be one of the most powerful Clans in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Clan Leader was Houzu Hyūga, who unlike the other Clan Leaders so far, was the current Leader for the last forty years, he is a man of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to his back, and like all members of his clan, he possesses featureless white eyes. He was wearing the traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that is held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori.

The last Clan Member was the Uchiha Clan, who was the oldest of the Clan's there, as they were the ones that helped to found the Hidden Village decades ago. They were reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess, more so than the Hyūga Clan. Sadly after helping to form the village, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, something the Third Hokage was trying to change. It didn't help with them being mistrusted by many because of the Clan's past and how they get their most powerful skills, to embracing hatred.

Now the Clan Leader for a few years, was Fugaku Uchiha, who apart for being Clan Leader, also lead the Konoha Military Police Force. Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wearing the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

Now another clan member there was Shikaku Nara, but he wasn’t there acting as a Clan Head, or any official connect to his Clan, but was there as the Jōnin Commander. Jōnin Commander was a representative of the regular shinobi forces, and they had a say in important matters such as choosing a new Hokage, and what goes on with the other Ninja.

Now, Shikaku was average height, with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced, whilst he had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He like the rest of his Clan, he was laid back and took his time in things. But when doing his job, he would take things seriously and had a strong resolve to get what was needed done.

There was one other member of the Council, Riku Watanabe, the Head Ninja of the Village. Which was why Shikaku was there, as you could say that Riku was the Third Hokage’s right hand man and helped to control the other ninja. But with Riku on a mission for the Feudal Lord, Shikaku took his place.

“Before we begin this meeting, let's give a few moments of silence to our fallen.” Began the Third Hokage, as the group give a few moments of silence to our fallen, after watch he asked, “Do we know how many are dead from last night's attack or how much damage was done?”

“Not of yet,” Lord Hyūga told the acting Hokage, “we’re still clearing the ruined buildings, so far we have about two hundred village r s and ninja dead. The village is severely damaged, and will take time and money to rebuild the homes and districts that Kyūbi destroyed.”

Hiruzen sighed at this, whilst they had enough jobs coming in to keep the village running, but now with how damage the village seemed to be  in . They didn’t have the work coming in to fix the damage to the village, to do so, they would have to charge more for their jobs and take give little less pay to those who are doing the jobs to get the village fixed up.

“I know that we might have a situation when it comes to fixing the village, but I might have a way to help with fixing the village.”  Hiruzen  began to explain, “Whilst some might not like it, until we get the village fixed, we’ll have charge more for the jobs we do. And we’ll have to give little less pay to those who are doing the jobs.”

“Lord Third, you do know that there’ll be an outcry about this?” asked Aburame, who didn’t like the idea, but could understand why it had to be done.

“That I do Lord Aburame,” admitted the acting Hokage, “but until we have a better way to rebuild the village, it has to be like this for a while.”

“I might have a suggestion,” Danzō spoke out, “some of the more wealthiest of the villagers  have come  to me , saying that they are happy to help us out.”

“But for a price, right?” asked Houzu.

“Of course, Lord Hyūga,” Danzō admitted dully, as if this was something they should all suspected anyway, “we don’t do things for free. So why should they?”

As much as he hated it, Hiruzen had to sigh as he admitted that Danzō was right, they couldn’t demand them to give money to the village without giving something  in return . “So what do they wanting parting with their money?” asked Hiruzen, not sure if he was going to like the answer to this, and he wouldn’t.

“To be part of the council, so that they have a say as to what happens to the money and a say in happens to the civilian life of things in the village.” explained Danzō.

“But there’s never been a civilian on the council since the village was founded.” The Third Hokage told Danzō, “This village is a ninja village and should be run by shinobi and kunoichi. As they know better how to deal with other ninjas better than a civilian ever could.”

“That is true, and I’ll admit that’s how it should be,” admitted Danzō, allow with everyone else agreeing, “but the civilians don’t mind that either. But what they do mind about is that we also have a say in how the non-ninja situations are run, and that’s what is a lot of them is unhappy about. They want a voice within the council, someone to look out for them. To stop a Civil War from happening, I would say we allow a few, six at most to join council.”

Hiruzen knew this was long time coming, for a long time the civilians of the world who won’t born with  the ability to use the  chakra within them , resented those who  could . At first it was okay, they had those looking after them, but then came about the Shinobi Wars, where those who had no power was caught up in them. So over time ninja was despised by the fact they had power and that the civilians did not, ninja were blamed for the outcome for many things, and thought that without them, the world would be a better please. Even some shinobi and kunoichi thought the same. So it was no surprise that the civilians wanted a voice, but he didn’t think it was the right thing to do, as they would get in the way of things.

Whilst Danzō was right, to stop a Civil War from happening they would need to have a few civilians on the council, the Third was against the idea. As it always been a ninja council, and it should stay like it, as there were some things that civilians know, or tell them how to run things. But times were changing and knew that he would have to change with them, so with a sigh he said, “I’ll give it some thought, but don’t expect me to agree with it, as this is a Ninja Village and so should be run by shinobi and kunoichi. But I can see your point too, so until we get a new Hokage, we’ll let things be, and let whoever the new Hokage deal with it.”

“Lord Third, whilst I agree that the village should be run by the ninja council only, we need to do something to stop a Civil War from happening with the civilians.” said Koharu Utatane, the other elder in the room. Her grey hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, and tassels were added to the other end. She also had long beaded earrings, and was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a slash over it. Koharu was squinting at everyone like she normally does, as she barely open her eyes at any point in time.

What those there didn't know was that adding civilians onto the council, was part of Danzō’s plan to take over the village. He knew that it would take time and would need others help to make it happen, the civilians would be his main problem. As until he got into power, whilst they had no power they make up in sheer number of people, and all they needed was one lucky hit or knowledge in fighting, and they could defeat a ninja with a good fight and luck.

So until he got where he wanted, he would need the civilians on his side, and once he was in power, Danzō would get rid of the weak and the useless of the civilians. There was another reason he wanted a few civilians on the on the council, to keep whoever the next Hokage is busy, and so that when it comes to a vote which he thinks is important to succeed or fail, he could use them to make it happen. For now they were just pawns in the bigger game he was playing.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you allowed the Konoha Military Police Force fight instead of dealing with the civilians, you wouldn’t be having this problem.” Fugaku Uchiha told the Hokage darkly, not happy with the fact that his Police Force was forced out of the fight.

“And that brings us back to the point of today's meeting, that last night's attack.” Third told them all, before admitting to the Uchiha Leader, “As much as I hate to admit it, it is you clans past that stopped you from the attack Lord Uchiha.”

“What has my Clan’s past got to do with it?” Uchiha sneered angrily.

“It has everything to do with it Lord Uchiha,” explained Hiruzen told him, “whilst your name didn’t come up, we had a report of a masked man controlling the Tailed Beast. And what Clan has that kind of power?” He asked rhetorically, “Whilst we didn’t know if anyone in your Clan was responsible or not, we couldn’t risk it, or risk them joining whoever was controlling the Kyūbi. So instead of keeping you out of it altogether, I had Danzō have your Clan protecting the villagers.”

Uchiha wasn’t happy with the answer, whilst he couldn’t deny it, his Clan did have a bad reputation because of Madara Uchiha doing what happened the night before. But that didn’t mean anyone this his Clan responsible for what happened the night before. But he could see why the Hokage did it, even if he was insulted that the man think they would do such a thing. Sure they had their problems with the man and the village, but they would not risk their own like whoever was controlling the Tailed Beast the night before.

Not only that though, should his wife every found out that people knew that her friend was a Jinchūriki and tried to kill her to get the Nine Tails, will they would be having a slow painful death. Kushina and Mikoto were best of friends, should you hurt the other, well may Kami have mercy on your souls, as they sure would not. In the last few years, their daughters Naruko and Izumi have been playmates since they were born, and the mothers got even closer because of it. They were more like sisters than best friends.

Now whilst it was an open secret that each of the Great Five Nations had at least one Jinchūriki, what was not known was who that Jinchūriki was. For the safety for that Jinchūriki, unless they got into battle and used their powers, the identity of the individual was considered as a S-Class Secret. Revealing who the Jinchūriki was unless needed to know or revealed in battle, or the Jinchūriki tells someone themselves, had the penalty of death.

There was only two reasons that Fugaku and Mikoto knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki, the first reason was that Kushina told them she was one. And informed them that they couldn’t tell anyone unless they and those they told wanted to die because of it being a S-Class Secret. The only reason was that if it wasn’t for Kushina telling him, was that when he became a member of the new Ninja Council, they were told about who the Jinchūriki was. Only because the Third Hokage wanted help to protect her should anyone find out what she was. Knowing what his wife would do to him, or those in their Clan should Kushina be found out she was a Jinchūriki, he had no problems keeping it a secret. He would prefer death by Hokage should he ever tell anyone, as death by his wife’s hand wasn’t something he wanted at all. He felt sorry for whoever did this should his wife found out who did this to her  _ sister _ .

“You do understand how everyone is going to see this don’t you Lord Third?” Fugaku asked the acting Hokage darkly, “As we won’t part of the main attack force, defending the village  from the Nine Tails , they’ll think that we were part of the attack.”

“Just tell them that I had Danzō have you looking after  them,  the villagers, just in case the Nine Tails attacks the settlers.” the acting Hokage told him, giving him a cover story to use.

“Like that well make them believe that.” sneered Fugaku, not liking this one bit.

“I’ll back that story up if asked, if that isn’t enough, I’m sorry Lord Uchiha.” Hiruzen apologised deeply from his heart , there was so much he can do without everyone know it was possible that it was someone in the Uchiha Clan was behind last night's attack.

“I do have a question though Lord Third.” Shibi acknowledged, “If it wasn’t Lord Uchiha telling someone in his Clan about who the Jinchūriki,” at this Fugaku give a sneer and a dark look towards the bug man, “as far as we know no one outside this Council knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki. And seeing that this is a S-Class secret, with the penalty of death, it is unlikely we would say anything to anyone else. Now you may not like it Lord Uchiha, but as much as you hate to admit it your Clan has the means and the opportunity to do this.”

“I wouldn’t say anything to my Clan,” Fugaku informed darkly at his Clan being accused of the attack, “if my wife ever found out that about it, she would slowly and painfully kill me and whoever done it for killing her best friend and sister.”

“How would your wife know about Kushina?” asked Chōza, which everyone wanted to know, as they were worried that if she knew about it, anyone could have learnt about it.

“Because Kushina told us herself, as my wife and her got so close, Kushina decided to inform both of us. Well mainly Mikoto, but as I was her husband, she told me too.” the Uchiha Clan Leader informed them all, resting some of their fears, “Anyway, what would our motive be for controlling the Nine Tails?”

“The past,” Danzō informed them, “as they say some wounds can't heal. There could be some  within  your Clan who can't forget the past, and decided to use Kyūbi to destroy the Hidden Village. It is possible that whilst you might not have told anyone who the Jinchūriki is, they found out another way and so freed and controlled the Tailed Beast last night.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Fugaku some of his Clan couldn't forgive the past Hokage for how he treated the Clan. Whilst he and the others tried to live and let live and not allow their  _ Curse  _ to control them, there were a few who want payback on the Village for the past. “In that case I'll begin a full investigation to find out who it was, and if it was a member of my Clan, they'll be punished accordingly.”

“I have no problems with that Lord Uchiha,” acknowledged Hiruzen, “but if or when you find them, I would like my ANBU Investigation Team question them. We need to know how they found out about Kushina, who they told about her and what else they  might have  found out and told about it.”

Fugaku had no problem with that, as whoever did this done more harm than good to the Clan. He and other Clan Leaders had tried for a long time to make a better reputation for their Clan, but this one action done a lot of harm to their work setting them back a long while. Fugaku didn’t know if they could come back from this and might have to go down another path. “As long it is painful and you give them back so my wife can deal with them  afterwards , you can question them.” Fugaku informed the acting Hokage, knowing that the village should be protected, and was upset that his wife’s best friend was killed.

Lord Third only nodded at this, to acknowledge he would do this, Houzu Hyūga asked, “So what happened with Lord Fourth and his family?”

Here the Third Hokage knew he had to be careful as to what was said here, as he said, “As you know Lord Fourth was killed by the Tailed Beast. Whilst not killed, Kushina was placed in a medical animated stasis, that until we find a way to help her, she’ll remain there until we can help her.”

“What happened to her?” asked Fugaku, wanting to be able to tell his wife what happened to her  _ sister _ .

“Apart from being exhausted from children brath and the Nine Tails severely hurting her, she also had a severe case of Chakra Exhaustion.” explained Hiruzen, “Not only because of trying to keep the Nine Tails within her, but been forced to defend herself. After her father healed what he could, Kazuo placed his daughter under an animated stasis jutsu. As she Chakra Exhaustion, and so her healing ability wasn’t working as it would and unless there was a way to give her a huge chakra transfer, it wouldn’t able to heal her.”

“Can’t we use one of the Chakra Transfer Jutsu to give her what she needs?” asked Shibi.

“Sadly no,” the acting Hokage half-lied, “as there aren’t many people who can do the Chakra Transfer Jutsu. And those who could, if they tried, they would have been killed and most likely Kushina still wouldn’t been healed. As you all know, Kushina has a huge chakra reserve, more so than anyone else in her Clan and more than anyone in this village. And add to the fact of all the chakra she was getting from Kyūbi, she would need a lot more chakra than any other person to survive. So until we find someway to help her, she’ll have to remain in the animated stasis jutsu.”

What he didn’t tell them was that he placed her within a Storage Scroll and hidden away so that should Kazuo ever find a way back into the village, it would be hard for him to find his daughter. Hiruzen wasn’t a heartless man, but he couldn’t allow the man to use the Jutsu he wanted to use to get his daughter back, nor use her to take Naruto away from the village. Like it or not, they needed Naruto in the village or they could be looking at attacks from other villages.

None of them knew what to say to this, not even Fugaku, so instead he asked, “What about Naruko and Kushina’s unborn child, what happened to them?”

Seeing no need to lie about this, at least not inform them about Naruko, the acting Hokage said, “Naruko was taken by her grandfather to a safehouse, and Kazuo is banished from ever coming back to the village.”

“What ? W ay?” asked Houzu, shocked to hear this, he was one of the most respected shinobi in the village.

“Because he wanted to take Naruto from the village, and not to return him Lord Hyūga.” explained Hiruzen.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Chōza, “It’s not like there’s anything to keep them here, and it is Kazuo’s right to do so. He’s not a Leaf shinobi, he could take his grandchildren away if he wanted.”

“What I’m about to tell you all Lord Akimichi, is now considered a S-Class secret.” explained Hiruzen sincerely, “For the Fourth Hokage to defeat the Tailed Beast, he had to seal it into Naruto, making his son the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails. And as you know, for Land of Fire, or one of the other four key Elemental Nations, having at a Jinchūriki in their Hidden Village, is a sign of strength and a deterrent for the smaller villages from attacking us. If Kazuo took his grandson away, and the other villages learnt that there’s no longer a Jinchūriki in the Hidden Village of that Nation. It would be a sign calling out to say come on and attack us.

“And whilst we might be able to defend against the weaker villages that don’t have a Jinchūriki, what about those who do have one, or ally themselves to a village that as one. They would attack in full force and there would be nothing in stopping them, but with our own Jinchūriki here, they would have second thoughts about attacking us.”

As much as most of them hated to admit, and would prefer Naruto to be with his family, they also saw how important it was for the newborn boy to be in the village. Whilst a handful see Naruto as nothing more as a tool now, and would love nothing more as a tool, the others see him a newborn who had been dealt a bad hand. And saw him as someone was keeping them from going to war, something none of them wanted. They also knew that whilst the Clan Leaders at the very least see him as a Warden keeping the Tailed Beast locked up, most of their own Clan and Villager would see him as Kyūbi Reborn. So it was a good thing that this was considered as a S-Class secret.

“I have to ask, what is stopping Kazuo from returning and taking Naruto from the village one day?” the Aburame Clan Leader asked.

“Seeing he was a risk to the Hidden Village, I was forced to use a Forbidden Banishment Jutsu that Lord Fourth created.” explained the Third Hokage, “So unless I undo the seal myself, he would die within  six months to a year. So seeing that he has to look after his granddaughter for the time being, it’ll be a few years until he’ll try something. Which by that time I hope we’ll be ready for whatever he does, and able to stop him?”

“So what is going to happen to the young boy?” asked Fugaku, as he knew that if he didn’t at least ask his wife would give him hell. “Mikoto and I will more than happy to take him in, in fact Mikoto would insist in taking him seeing how close she and Kushina were.”

“I’m sorry but that won’t be possible,” this came from Danzō, “we don’t know if one of your Clan was behind this attack or not. And if they were, we don’t know how they found out if you didn’t tell anyone about Kushina. So until we know fully how  and why  the attack happened, and until who is behind it and who helped, it would be unwise for anyone to have the boy, especially your Clan.”

Fugaku was about to protest a Danzo’s decision when Hiruzen stops the Uchiha Clan Head. “I’m sorry Lord Uchiha, until the investigation is done, I have to agree with Danzō.” Hiruzen unhappily agreeing with Danzō.

“Fine.” sneered Fugaku, not liking this one bit and upset they would think he was behind this when he had done everything in his power to keep peace between his Clan and the Village. “But you are the ones going to explain it to Mikoto when she wants to know why she can’t adopt her best friend’s son.”

“So what is going to happen to the child?” asked Houzu.

“For now Lord Hyūga, he’ll be placed into the orphanage where he’ll be raised there.” the acting Hokage informed them. “But will be on discreet surveillance by one of my trusted ANBU, knowing that most of the village do not see things our way.”

“You do know people will want to adopt him as soon as they find out that he’s the son of Lord Fourth?” Shibi pointed out to the Third Hokage.

“I do, which is why I’m making it a S-Class secret to who Naruto’s parents are,” Hiruzen informed them all, “as just before he died, Lord Fourth told me via shadow clone that he wants his child to have a normal childhood. So from here on out, he’ll be known as Naruto Uzumaki.”

There was many of an outcry by the Clan Leaders, hating the fact they were been forced to hide the identity of Naruto's parents, and mostly his birthright. Its something all four of the Clan Heads could agree with, whilst Namikaze wasn’t a Clan, he was the Fourth Hokage and Minato was Naruto’s father, something that shouldn’t be hidden. Not only that, but the Uzumaki was an old Clan, one that help build the Leaf Village, and rumoured to be related from Legendary Senju clan. It wasn’t something to hide away, Naruto had the rights to know about his ancestors and what they did for the Hidden Village, and what happened to his Clan.

“Come on, you don’t think people will realize who he is just by that name?” Chōza asked sceptically.

“And why should we hide who his parents were?” asked Houzu.

“First off, as to why to hide who Naruto’s parents are, that’s because of who his mother and father  were ,” the acting Hokage inform them, “as not only because he was the Fourth Hokage, but his actions during the last Shinobi World War. As for his mother, because of her Clan and her abilities. They both made many enemies, and although now dead, they’ll want to pay Naruto back for the sins of the father and mother. So it is for the best that he doesn’t know who they are, until he is older to be informed, or should he become a shinobi, until he becomes a chūnin.”

As much as they hated to admit it, that did make some sense, for that moment they did forget about the Fourth’s enemies. So it made sense that Naruto waited to learn about his family, as it made sense in a way.

The Third Hokage went on to say, “As for people know who he is because of a name, that is easily explained off. As you know, it is common practice to name orphans with no known family name, the name of people or Clan who are well respected. So we just tell people we named him after Kushina or the Uzumaki Clan if they ask.”

Whilst they didn’t like the idea of hiding Naruto’s identity, they could see why it would happen, and a way to explain away that he wasn’t the Fourth’s son. For the child’s protection, it was better this way. Anyway, with nothing else to say, Houzu asked, “Do you know who’s going to become the Fifth Hokage now that Lord Fourth is dead?”

“ That hasn’t been decided yet , Lord Hyūga.”  this came from Shikaku who spoke for the first time in the meeting, he was a person who didn’t interact unless he had all the information or had something to say.  “But after this meeting, me , Lord Third and the Elders are heading for Entei to talk to the Daimyo to talk about it.” Entei was the capital of Land of Fire, it was a huge city, with a huge torch in the centre of with a huge flame burning from it, and also decorated with statues of Guardian Lions by the City’s gates and the Daimyo’s castle.

“So if there’s nothing else for today, I’ll declare this meeting adjourned.” Hiruzen asked, wanting to finish the meeting.

There was nothing else to say at the moment, they all still had to deal with the aftermath the attack night before. Trying to find out who is dead and finding any survivors if there was any. Once they knew the full effect of the attack, they would meet with the new Hokage to talk about it all, and what to do next. Once they done that, they left as Hiruzen and the Elders got ready to meet the Feudal Lord at Entei.

**_To be Continued!_ **

**_Author’s Note:_ ** Here ends the edit of the fourth chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed it. There wasn’t much to edit in this chapter, as much of I wanted was already here and didn’t need to add much. Now sadly this chapter hasn’t been beta read, as the beta reader I was using has become busy and so can’t help at the moment and he doesn’t know when he can. As he got his own work and real life to deal with, and he also beta reading for someone else and can’t do mine at the moment.

I know I said this in chapter two of the edits, but if you haven’t went back and read it, I’ll say it again here. I’m planning to add a few Sex Ed chapters, so that he learn and get an interest in sex, otherwise he’ll be like the brat in the show which I’m trying to change. I got a few ideas as why he hasn’t learned it so far, but if you got any thoughts about it, please let me know. So if you got ideas or stories I could use to help me with the Sex Ed chapters, I would like to hear them please.

So you know, I’ll be going to bash a few character, will not bashing per say, but write them the way I see them and to fit the needs for the story. They aren’t going to be evil or bad guys, but they won’t be written in a favourable light by me. First is the villager of the Land of Leaf, they aren’t evil/dark, but more misguided than anything. Whilst it didn’t say how badly, they did treat Naruto badly, but I’ll be highlighting a few things that could have happened. Some of them will be dark than others, but nothing too bad other than a few people who are drunk and can’t think straight mainly. The actions of the drunken fools will be the worst of what the villagers will do, the rest will bully them in their own way.

Here’s a few things that the villagers will do: letting their children pick on Naruto, name calling, over pricing him for items, giving him out of date, or bad product for higher cost, or not serving him at all. (Some might say that’s not bullying, but others would call it mental bullying.) Then there will be the teachers, they’ll won’t be teaching Naruto the way they should be. Then ANBU, was going to have them give a blind eye to some of the things that the villages do to Naruto. As for his team, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, I’ll be working on Sakura’s hatred for Naruto, and Sasuke’s, or my female version of him need for power and his path to be alone and don’t want to deal with others.

Either way, there’ll be four people that I’ll be going into detail more than any of the rest of the villages. These four are the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Jiraiya and if I add him into this story, Yamato. In the next few chapters at the end of each of them, I’ll give you reasons as to why I’ll be sort of bashing them. I’ll be doing one in each chapter instead of all at once, as I’ll be going into detail as to why I’m going to write them in a bad light. I’m also doing this so that you can give me your thoughts, and if possible ways to write them in a better light, or give me a reason for what they did so I can give more detail to the story.

The first person I’ll be bashing is the Third Hokage:

Don’t know what the writers were thinking, but everything can found back to this one man.

Now before you go on and tell me that he has a village to run, and is always busy and so can’t look after one man, I understand that. But the thing is, even as a busy man, with a few simple words and actions, a lot could have been changed. Now let’s start:

1) Why didn’t the Hiruzen do anything to stop the villagers from hating and treating him the way they did. Hiruzen could have made a big speech about it saying not to shun Naruto, but say something along the lines of  _ ‘This child is the reason we were able to stop the Kyūbi, he should be regarded as a hero, he IS NOT the fox, he is the foxes prison.’  _ He didn’t have to say who Naruto’s parents were, and so keep that a secret still. All he did was ban any discussion of these events, which allowed their hatred grow and grow as they won’t allow to talk it over with someone.

I’ll admit that admit that things might not have changed if the Third Hokage talked on behalf of Naruto, and allowed people to talk about their feelings. But I do feel that it would have been a good start, and have a lot less people hating the young boy who done nothing against the village.

All Hiruzen did was that if Naruto get into too much trouble, was to cover for him and make sure he got off somehow. He done nothing to prevent Naruto being treated like shit, nor train him. And if you want to say that he got special treatment with a free home, money for food and such, that wasn’t special treatment. By the looks of things, all orphans at a certain ages gets a place to live, money for food and such, look at Iruka and Sasuke.

2) Why didn’t the Third have someone train Naruto? Some might say that Hiruzen didn’t have to, as he would be like any other child who wasn’t in a Clan. I’m sorry, but that’s bullshit, there was a few reasons as to why he should have been given training and not because he was an orphan but because of who his family was, and what was inside him.

Some would say that the training that he got at the Academy was enough for Naruto, and that it was Naruto’s own fault that he didn’t learn anything with all the trouble and pranking he got into. That’s not fully true, if the villagers didn't treat him horribly, Naruto wouldn't have been the attention seeking prankster who was severely undisciplined. If he was treated better he would have learnt more. And I don’t know if it was lore or fan based, but it was stated somewhere that he was a Kinesthetic Learner and so would need to learn differently than what he was taught at the Academy. So he would have more problems than a normal student.

We all know that the main reason that Naruto wasn’t told about his parents, was because of who his parents were and that they both had enemies wanting to harm them. Even if they died, the die hard people who want pay back no matter what, would go after their child. So if that’s the case, why wasn’t he trained beforehand? What if one of their enemy entered the village spotted Naruto one day, and realized who his father was? It was said that Minato and Naruto looked alike, so wouldn’t be hard to add two and two together and get four. So it would have been a great idea to train him so that if anyone found out who Naruto’s parents were, and went after their son, Naruto could have protected himself. It is shown that the village can easily break into, look at those who tried to kidnap Kushina and Hinata.

That’s one reason why he should have training as a child more than any other student, the next was that not counting the Kyūbi, but because of his mother, he would have a huge amount of chakra. This is why the Nine Tails are sealed within an Uzumaki, because they have a lot chakra. And it was stated somewhere, that more chakra you have more trouble you have controlling chakra. This was something the Third Hokage knew about, seeing that Kushina was part of the village. So to add Kyūbi’s power along with Uzumaki’s chakra, he needed a lot more training than any normal student.

There is one more thing I would like to add about training, but I’ll get to that in a sec. Now Hiruzen himself don’t have to train Naruto he can have someone else train him. Some would say, who would want to train Naruto because of what was inside him, no one. That’s where you are wrong, I give you Ebisu for example, he admitted that if it wasn’t for the Third Hokage ordering him to do so, he wouldn’t even think about training Naruto. So, who says there’s no one else that the Hokage could have ordered to train, and they felt that they had to do so because of who Hiruzen was. I’m not saying everyone would, but I would have thought there would have been a few.

And finally on the topic of training, you have thought that the Third Hokage would have someone teach Naruto something so that he doesn't lose control of Kyūbi’s chakra and go on a rampage. It was said that strong emotions, like hate and anger, would make Naruto lose control Kyūbi’s chakra. If that was the case, why didn’t someone teach Naruto how to control his anger so it wouldn’t happen? With the way the Village treated Naruto, I’m surprised he didn’t let his hate/anger get the better of him once in a while and lose control of Kyūbi’s chakra. It is like someone placed a seal on him, so that he don’t feel hate and anger so easily.

3) Now I don’t know how orphans are treated, seeing that Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke all lived alone after a certain age. But with Iruka and Sasuke, they become orphans when they were older, like eight or so, so it is possible that they are too old to adopt and so the village allows them to live in an apartment somewhere.

If that’s the case, who looks after the orphans that are babies and aren’t old enough to look after themselves like Iruka and Sasuke? I ask as I would like to know who looked after Naruto as a baby. I’m guessing he was in the village orphanage, in which case why wasn’t he adopted? I know that before the Uchiha Massacre, things seemed to be fine, he seemed to have one or two friends.

Now people might not want the to adopt Naruto for whatever reason, the main thing I can think of is because of so many orphans there was because of the Nine-Tails attack. But I would have thought that there could have been a few who might want to adopt Naruto, as he was a baby and I would have thought people would want a baby more than a more older child. So I have to wonder why Naruto wasn’t adopted before the Uchiha Massacre.

After the Uchiha Massacre, everything went to hell from what I can gather and it was all down to Danzō. As in a light novel I think it was, we find out that it was Danzō who let the Village know what Naruto was. Which stopped most wanting to adopt Naruto, and people started to hate him. So the question is, did the Third Hokage done something to stop people adopting Naruto, or is there something else that I missed?

We know that Hiruzen has two sons, Asuma Sarutobi and an unnamed son who’s the father of Konohamaru. So if he wanted to make sure that Naruto was cared for and loved by someone, why not allow his unnamed son and son’s wife look after Naruto? Konohamaru would have a big brother to look up to, and he could have been different and better outlook in life sooner.

Either way, there might be other ways that the Third Hokage’s actions or non-actions caused problems for Naruto, but these are the three that I can think of. The only thing that he done for the young boy, was to keep him out of too much trouble, other than that, from my point of view he done very little. He lied about not knowing about Naruto’s parents, and done little to protect Naruto. Yes he is a busy man, but he had a family that could help me, and give Naruto a family that he needed.

Sorry for making this so long, but I wanted you to see my thoughts about Hiruzen, and ask if there’s anyway to explain some of it away. I’m also hoping that if I missed something, you can tell me what and maybe I’ll add it into the story.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author’s Note:_ ** Before we start this chapter, if you don’t like chapters with a lot of detail in the story, or long backstories for a character or what is going on, than this story isn’t for you. For me, detail and backstories to the main characters that’ll be in the story is important. And whilst most of the details and backstory so far is known by most who follow Naruto, there’s a few of my readers who haven’t read them so you need to bare with me. 

 

Now a few people have said that Banishment Jutsu is useless pointless, whilst I might agree with you, it was the only thing I could think of to get rid off Kazuo for a while. One of you say that Kazuo could get Naruto back by political means, the thing is how? He has no government, or people (those who are alive are around the world hiding) or allies right now, so no real political power at all to use. 

 

Some might ask why did the Hidden Leaf Village need the fox so badly, when had gone through three wars and not once did they use the fox to win the wars? For me, whilst they went to war without them, it is a sign of power. They are one of the Great Five Nations, and without having one they would look weak, and so need one to show their strength or show as being weak.

 

Now as you read this, could you please think about this, I would like a few ideas for some elemental chakra control exercises. I’m after a few stages, beginners, advanced, expert and master, or something like that. I read in one story for wind chakra control exercise, they had started Naruto to split a leaf, cut a stone and so on, so that he gets better in wind chakra. And so I want a few of these exercises for the other elements. 

 

I’m planning to give Naruko Earth, Lightning and Fire Release, whilst I’m planning to give Naruto, Wind, Earth and Water. And over time I’m planning for them to combine them to learn new skills. So I would like elemental chakra control exercise for each element as you can think of.  

 

About those with an affinity could do more than what we seen with it, something along the lines of bending, like in the last airbender. As I find it strange that after so much training, they could do so little with it other than a few things. Why train so hard, if you only need hand signs to cast a jutsu? Learning your affinity, just shows you what elemental jutsu you are meant to be good at and that they would be more powerful than other elements. It made no real sense to do the training that Naruto did, at least to me. 

 

So I was thinking that as you trained in your affinity, you learn to use your chakra and do more things and bend them to do things. Like if you have earth affinity, with training, you can use earth wall without a jutsu, same with fire, you can throw a fireball whenever you want without hand signs, just make it appear in your hand and throw it. But before I go through with it, I would like to hear your thoughts about it. Should I do it or not?

 

**_Chapter Five._ **

**_Naruko Uzumaki - Part 1._ **

**_(Goodbye Land of Fire.)_ **

_ 20th of November 1900 - Land of Fire, Kaho Village: _

It has been about a month later since the Kyūbi incident at  the Hidden Leaf Village,  we find Kazuo Uzumaki in a small village known as Kaho Village. The village was known for bandits and thieves living here, but Kazuo  came here to think what to do from now on. He was in this village for two reason, first he knew that the Third Hokage would send people in search for him and his granddaughter, to keep track of them and this would be the last place they would think of looking for him. For now he knew he had time to think about what to do. The other reason he was there, was that he had a few old allies here, who owed him a few favours. So he called them in to stay in the village for a while, and keep his granddaughter save.

But over the last month,  Kazuo thoughts were slowly going down a darker path more than normal.  Up ‘til now, the only thing that kept him going was his family, and now another two of them had been taken from him, and only his granddaughter was left. But now, all he could think about was paying those who hurt him and his family.

It all started when  three of the of the Great Five Elemental Nations, along with a few of the smaller villages helping them, destroyed his Clan and homeland. He even suspected someone in the Land of Fire, mainly someone in the Hidden Leaf Village, he suspected Danzō. He lost everything from that night, not only his Clan and homeland, but his wife and two of his children, and he wanted nothing more than take revenge on those who was responsible for it. 

The only thing that stopped him from doing anything  back than , was his daughter Kushina  and his grandchild . He didn’t want to leave her without a father, and than over time she got married to Minato and had Naruko and life was good for a while. But than last month, when his daughter was giving birth to his second grandchild Naruto. But that’s when everything went to hell, his daughter was attacked by a masked man, who wanted to release Kyūbi from her. He was able to do this, and controlled it. 

He didn’t know who it was, but he did know that it was someone with the Mangekyō Sharingan, as that was the only way to control a Tailed Beast. Now most would think that it was someone within the Uchiha Clan, as they were the only known Clan within the Elemental Nations that had the Sharingan. But he knew differently, as far as he knew no one in the Uchiha Clan had the evolved version of the Sharingan. 

Not only that, but there was an Uchiha Clan outside of the Elemental Nations, one that moved out of the Elemental Nations when Madara Uchiha tried to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village all those years ago. They now go by some name, to hide their relations with the Uchiha Clan in the Elemental Nations, and don’t use their Sharingan. Whilst unlikely, it was possible that one of them was behind the attack, he would have to look into that.

But with the attack of the Nine Tails, he lost almost everything, all he got left was Naruko. The damn Leaf Village now took almost everything that he had was taken from him, thanks to Minato and Hiruzen. Both of them for keeping him from his daughter and his newborn grandson. All because they didn’t want to use a Forbidden Jutsu to save his daughter, as it would kill someone. It wasn’t like he was going to kill anyone healthy, but those who were dying from the attack, so that their death would have some meaning. 

Not only that, but his asshole of son in law, told the Third Hokage to stop him from taking his grandson  so that he couldn’t take him away from the village .  The reason for this was the sole reason so that one of the Great Five Hidden Villages didn’t look weak to the rest of the Great Hidden Village, and to the rest of the Elemental Nations. As having a Tailed Beast was sign of power and respect, and it was something that those who have the Tailed Beasts would fight to keep them.

Whilst there might have been two great wars where the Tailed Beasts, or their containers Jinchūriki, could be used, they won’t used out of fear. As Jinchūriki were so powerful, that it was decided they wouldn’t use their full power unless they had to, like one of the other Jinchūriki used their powers first. As if they did, it could mean the end of their people, as a fully trained Jinchūriki could take out armies upon armies. So they were used for defence of their village, and was forbidden to use their Tailed Beast powers unless they were defending their village. Like when Killer Bee defend his village from Minato and enemy force, but was limited to half his power.

In a way, a Jinchūriki  was  a deterrent to stop others from attacking them, like some kind of animal, waiting to be broken and tamed. Now normally he would go back in a few days once once he regained his strength, and show them the old rule in the old days before his homeland and Clan was destroyed: Don’t Fuck With A Uzumaki. 

But they got him when he was weak, and used a Banishment Jutsu that he  helped  Minato  to  create,  which later got  class ified as a Forbidden Jutsu.  It was something he cursed himself for doing now, as Minato was able to design it so that not even he could undo. Not only would it make it impossible for him   from reentering the Village,  but only the caster could undo it because each person chakra was different. 

And this was why the Jutsu became  a Forbidden Jutsu,  as if anyone other than the caster removes the Jutsu, the person would die within six months to a year. The only reason why  he couldn’t do anything to help his grandson,  was that he had no one to look after his grandchildren if he did, nor could trust anyone to get his grandson for him. So for now it would be better to leave him at the Hidden Leaf Village, and hope that the Third Hokage would protect Naruto. For now all he could do was  take care of his granddaughter,  and train her.

T hat didn’t mean that he wouldn’t stop thinking about his grandson, oh no, the old  Uzukage  won’t stand for this. No, he was a man who had lost everything, he homeland, his family, his Clan, and now his daughter and newborn grandson.  _ ‘No more…’  _ was his thought these days, he wasn’t going to allow no one to take more from him, no he’ll make those who took from him pay… no matter what.

But  Kazuo knew that paying those who wronged him would take a while , as he needed to rebuild everything he lost, his allies and base of operations. But it would take time, but first he would need to wait   until Naruko was older and well trained,  before he could so that his granddaughter could protect herself. B ut once she was old enough,  and she had become strong  enough, he would have  her help him rebuild the Uzumaki Clan. 

They would  find the remaining Uzumaki within the Elemental Nations,  and than they would regain their island and rebuild their village and island. But this time, they would be more careful as to who’ll know how to get onto the island, and those who want to hire them would be brought to the village by one of their ninja. Once Kazuo knew they had a safe place to stay, and people that could look after  Naruto and Kushina,  he would  get  them  back. And whilst should he be able to get his Clan back together, Kazuo believed that it should be either he and his granddaughter should get them back. To show them that they really cared, and give them the true reason why it took so long and answer any questions they might have.

But those were plans for the future, for now he had to look after the  four year old  Naruko, who was sleeping in her  bed  right now, something that Kazuo was happy about.  It  had been hard for the young girl  o ver the last month, she lost her father, mother and her newborn brother. 

Kazuo felt somewhat awful, but he was going to use this to make her help him take revenge on those who hurt him and her. He knew it was wrong to use his granddaughter in such a way, but part of him, the dark part of him that has awoken, knew that it was needed. As he couldn’t do this by himself, and it was something both  he  and  Naruko  needed, to have some closer to what happened and done to them. But he will make sure that she’ll be happy, and treated will and go for nothing, also no one or nothing will hurt her or use her like he was doing. 

As he thought about it, Kazuo realized that he and his granddaughter had to leave the Land of Fire. Whilst  they were fine in  Kaho for now ,  it would be only matter of time before  the shinobi and kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village would  find them. And in doing so, would keep an eye AKA spy on them, and as long as  they were in the Land of Fire, they would have nowhere to fully hide.

As he looked into Naruko’s room to make sure she was still asleep, Kazuo knew they would have to leave the Land. But at the same time, he knew that they couldn’t go to far, as he wanted to keep an ear out about Naruto. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. As he watch his granddaughter sleep, he knew that he would have to look at moving  to one of the other  Lands close to Land of Fire. 

As whilst it would mean the unless they had a job, the Leaf Ninja would have no jurisdiction to be in the other Lands. As it was highly frowned upon on for a ninja to enter another Land unless they had to. Not only that, but being close to Land of Fire, would make it easier for him to sneak into Land of Fire to chack on his grandson - as he knew a few people who owed him favours.

He had a few  places in mind for where he and Naruko could go to. These places Kazuo believed that no one  in the Hidden Leaf Village would think of looking for there, as they had Hidden Villages that helped to destroy his homeland and Clan. So  he hoped the Leaf Ninja  wouldn’t suspect him of all people to go there.  A nd they better pray that they should never they find him , a s it might be the last thing that they might ever do.  W hilst they might not done anything to them, the village did. And he’ll make the Village pay, and nothing and no one will get in his way, he’ll make the Leaf Village hurt as it hurt him. The only person who’ll not get hurt should they find him was Naruto.

For now Kazuo to prepare to leave the Land of Fire, and had little time to do so. As within the next few weeks, he and Naruko will no longer be there.

**_o0OoO0o_ **

_ 31st of December 1900 - Land of Fire, Kaho Village: _

It has been over a month since Kazuo decided to leave Land of Fire, and trivel to find a place to call home. When he told Naruko that they were leaving, she wasn’t happy about it, as it would mean leaving her mother and newborn brother.  But he tried to explain that he was doing this for them, so that they could get stronger and able to rescue their family later on. Whilst Naruko didn’t like it, she begrudgingly agreed, seeing she wanted to help and protect her family. But over the last month, she argued with her grandfather in staying in Land of Fire, but with no luck.

Now whilst her grandfather was making plans to move from Land of Fire, he left her with a few people whilst away. He told Naruko that he didn’t want to leave her alone, but to find the right place without been caught, he had to go alone. Those who looked after was bandits, where taught her how to pick locks and pickpockets, skills they thought would be useful in the future. Not only did she learn about pick locks and pickpockets, but the bandit taught her about how to weapon knowledge and how to maintain them, how to cover tracks, hunting animals, how to make fires and how to tracking animals and people.

At the same time, apart for looking for somewhere to stay, he was getting new identity for the two of them. As going by the names they had, would make it easier for them to be found. Kazuo knew a few people who could give him fake paperwork for their new identities, Kazuo was now going to go by Masato Kyūshū and Naruto would now be called Akane Kyūshū.

Now it was Monday after now, the day before the new year, and Kazuo and Naruko was saying goodbye to those who helped during the last two months. But as they were leaving, Kazuo looked down at Naruko who was crying and said, “Now remember Naruko, from now on I’m Masato Kyūshū, and you are my granddaughter Akane Kyūshū. We can’t use our real names for a while, so to make it harder for the ninja in this Land to find us.”

“I understand grandfather,” said a sobbing Naruko, before asking, “are you sure we can’t stay here? We can hide and use the new names here.”

“We’ve been through this dear,” Kazuo told his granddaughter as he knelt down and hugged her, “we can’t risk it. They won’t want us trying to get your mother and brother, and might stop us from doing so somehow. So it would be better if we leave Land of Fire and train you up, and get allies to help us before we get your mother and brother.”

“I know, I just wished we didn’t have to.” sobbed the young girl.

“So so I dear, so do I.” Kazuo admitted, as he hugged his granddaughter once more, before he pulled back and said, “Listen dear, we have to leave now and one day when you are strong enough and we have a few more allies, we’ll return and get your mother and brother.”

“Okay grandfather.” Naurko said sadly as she let one last sob, before picking her her things as the two of them left the village.

**_To be Continued!_ **

**_Author’s Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:_ ** Here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it. I’m hoping that there’ll be only one or two more chapters, three at most if I’m unlucky, about Naruko before I start writing about Naruto. 

I am after ideas for pranks that Naruto could pull on the Hidden Leaf Village, for the way that they treated him. Not only would I would like ideas for the pranks, but I would like you to tell me how they would be pulled off. I ask because whilst I love to write, the one thing I’m awful at is description, I try and keep it to the basics. So when pulling of a prank, or more advance, I ask for help.

As I told you in the last chapter, I’m somewhat bashing the villagers and ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, not really bashing but highlighting on their worse qualities more. In the last chapter I also said I’ll be going to bash three possible four people that more than the others, but in the following chapters I’ll be giving you my reasons why I’m doing so. In the last chapter, I give you my reasons why I was planning to print the Third Hokage in a bad light, if you haven’t read it please go back and do and let me know what you think, in this chapter it’ll be Kakashi. (Remember, they aren’t going to become bad guy or evil, just their worse qualities are going to be highlighted more.)

First off he’s the worse sensei in the show, I don’t care what you think, the truth is he was the worst. As he was always late, even for missions. And from what we have seen, he didn’t even teach Naruto and Co anything useful unless their lives were at risk. 

Now for him being late, I believe it was stated that the reason for this was that he lost his friends at a young age and he never got over it. I’m sorry, but that’s the worst excuse ever, I have to say he has to grow some balls and get over it. First off it has been YEARS since the death of his friends, and yet he hasn’t gotten over it. 

I know what you’re going to say, for some people, they can never get ever what happened. But two things, first they are in a lifestyle that gives them a short lifespan if you’re unlucky, and that you could die at any time if a mission goes wrong. So death is expected at any time, especially on a high risk mission. If he couldn’t deal with that, Kakashi shouldn’t have become a ninja in the first place.

Second, going by the wiki about Naruto, it has been nearly twenty years since his friend's death, and he still hasn’t gotten over it. Sure he might not get over it, and may never do, but I don’t think most people, or I hope not, would allow it affect their lives as Kakashi allow it to. I would hope that when  person has a job to do, they would do it properly, be on time and do what is needed of them and when done grieve in their own time. Because of what happened to him in the past, Kakashi goes on more about teamwork and trusting each other, than train his students.

Now some would say that being a Jōnin sensei isn’t a job of teaching jutsu, but to instruct the genin in the ninja way, the behavior of a ninja, teach them principles, teamwork, how to actually accomplish all sorts of ninja missions, etc. So who’s job is it to teach them new jutsu? Sure part of it is down to the students, but it is also down to the Jōnin sensei, as where else would the students learn things? 

To me, a Jōnin sensei is there to teach them how to fight better, and teach their students new jutsu that could help them in missions and battles. Not for the student to be searching for someone else to teach them. Why should they when they got a Jōnin sensei who could help them?

Now Kakashi knew that Naruto’s father was Minato, but yet  before the timeskip he done NOTHING to train him. All he did in the show was give Naruto and his team missions, and only taught them walking up a tree and teamwork. Which many of you might think that’s enough, as that’s what’s being a ninja meant to be. What about if you have one on one battles, how does teamwork and walking up a tree help them than? Naruto got lucky because of his out of the box thinking, and the foxes chakra. If it wasn’t for Naruto or the emo Sasuke, or someone else, Sakura would have ended up dead because Kakashi didn’t train them.

Not only that, he didn’t train Sakura, nor help Naruto when he asked for training, he passed Naruto off to someone else. Now before you go on about Ebisu, neither him or Naruto liked each other and so I don’t think that Naruto would learnt anything. 

Ebisu thinks that Naruto is a brat, and lossless, and so wouldn’t try hard to teach Naruto anything. Naruto thought that Ebisu was a pervert and didn’t think he could teach him anything, not only that, but he didn’t respect him. So Naruto wouldn’t have listened to Ebisu that much. Some say that, it doesn’t matter that during the Chūnin Exams, seeing that Jiraiya took over Naruto's training everything was fine. But the thing is,  Kakashi didn’t know that Jiraiya was around, and so left everything down to Ebisu. And Jiraiya only went to Kakashi AFTER Naruto found him, if that wasn’t the case, Naruto would have left with Ebisu and  **_might_ ** not learn much.

And talking about the Chūnin Exams, why place them in it in the first place? He give no real training, that we seen, that would allow them to become a Chūnin, like how to gather information, last a few days in wild without much items, or are to lead a team and whatever one can think of. Kakashi knew what the exams were looking for, but yet he done nothing to train them in the areas Team Seven would need to pass the exams. In fact, none of the teachers seemed to do so, at least what we have seen, but could have.

Not only that, but Kakashi handed Naruto over to Ebisu because Naruto needed a lot of work on the basics. They make it as if Kakashi cared for Naruto, but in my option he didn’t. As if he did, knowing that Naruto needed to know the basics, he would have taught him the basics long time ago instead of handing Naruto to Ebisu learn them. All they done so far was going on missions, and no real training.

As it had been a few months before the Chūnin Exams, and from what we can tell only had eight missions. So if that’s the case, what were they doing in their spare time? If it was training, then how come he was still so bad? If it was time, he knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu and so could have used that to train him. And talking about the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kakashi KNEW about the secret about the clones giving their user their memories. So he could train Naruto with that, but didn’t. (Although I believe that the Shadow Clone memory was a last second plot device to learn what Kakashi had to teach him, otherwise why not bring it in earlier. They didn’t even give a good reason why Naruto didn’t learn about it sooner.)

Now some think this is ok, and that Kakashi didn't exactly play favs. He only give training to Sasuke and Naruto were facing great danger, Naruto with Akatsuki and Sasuke with Gaara. I call bull shit. He should have taught them all something, no matter what, not let others do it for him. Naruto with Jiraiya and Sakura with Tsunade. 

Some might say that Kakashi did focus on Sasuke a bit more cuz of the Cursed Seal, and he was facing Gaara and so had to teach him not to rely on the Cursed Seal. But yet Naruto was facing Neji, who was the rookie of the year from the year before and more skilled than Naruto, so Naruto needed help from Kakashi too. Not only that, but some would say that Kakashi could offer the emo more, as they had the same nature and both had the Sharingan. But during this time, the fool taught Sasuke a deadly power, something that he shouldn’t seeing that Sasuke has a broken mind who only wants revenge. 

Instead, he should have given Sasuke help to pull him away from the path of revenge. The only time he helps Naruto is after the timeskip, and only because there was no other option, as the Akatsuki was after the Nine Tails and the village couldn’t allow Naruto to be taken. During which time, he forget the others in his team.

Now the way I see it, he could be more like Guy, who whilst trained Rock Lee more than the others, did so in their own time. Guy would train his team together during the day when they won't on missions, and during their free time train Rock Lee. Something Kakashi could have done. Not only that, but Kakashi was able to use the advanced Shadow Clones, so he could have used them whilst he trained Sasuke. Sure he couldn’t do as many as Naruto, but could make enough that he could have used it to teach the other two.


End file.
